Secret in Heaven
by Tic-Toc-Goes-The-Clock
Summary: La suite de Secret in Blood et Secret in Hell, avec toujours pour trame de fond la mort de Joanna Beckett. (Attention des éléments diffèrent de la série sur ce point)
1. Chapter 1

Allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, Rick fixait obstinément le plafond en espérant que ce moment gênant se dissiperait au plus vite. Il sut que Kate, allongée à côté de lui, venait de faire un infime mouvement lorsqu'il sentit le drap frémir sur sa peau nue. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu sais... ça arrive parfois ».

« Non. Non ce genre de... de chose » lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, ne sachant absolument pas comment qualifier cet horrible manquement de sa part. « Ça n'arrive pas quand on a Kate Beckett dans son lit ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

« Tu... tu es désirable, d'accord ? N'importe quel homme normalement constitué aurait envie de toi, ne serait-ce... qu'en regardant la façon dont tes cheveux tombent ».

« Quoi ? » l'interrompit Kate en se redressant sur les coudes. « Qu'est-ce que mes cheveux ont à voir là-dedans ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! » rétorqua Castle, sentant qu'il s'embrouillait dans ce qu'il voulait dire. « Que les choses soient bien claires, j'ai très envie de toi, ma... défaillance physique actuelle n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »

Le corps nue de Kate vint s'allonger contre lui, sous les draps, et elle amena son visage tout près du sien, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ».

« Bien sûr que si. Tu en fais toute une histoire, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent passer un certain... »

Kate vit l'expression de Rick changer, et elle ravala rapidement la fin de sa phrase, scellant ses lèvres, comme pour empêcher le dernier mot de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de dire ? »

« Moi ? Rien » répondit-elle d'un air qu'elle essaya de rendre innocent.

« Tu allais dire « age », n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Non pas du tout » essaya vaillamment de nier Kate. « Oh, le téléphone, tu n'entends pas ? » s'exclama la jeune femme, sautant intérieurement de joie en entendant son téléphone sonner, dans l'autre pièce.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoique ce fut, elle s'arracha du lit en emportant avec elle les draps et elle se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté. Son seul réflexe fut de se recroqueviller en boule sur le lit sous l'effet soudain du froid.

« Que les choses soient claires... je te déteste ! » grommela Castle assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

[***]

Fort de ses quatre années d'expérience, Castle réussit à s'extraire de son taxi, un gobelet de café dans chaque main, en ouvrant la portière avec son coude. Il se contorsionna tant bien que mal pour sortir, puis il referma la portière d'un coup de hanche. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis il traversa la rue pour rejoindre l'attroupement de policiers.

Alors qu'il atteignait les rubans jaunes, devant lequel se tenait une policière en faction, kate le rejoignit, et le salua, comme si de rien n'était.

« Hey, Castle. Comment ça va ? »

« Pas trop mal pour un homme de mon age » répliqua-t-il en se baissant pour franchir le ruban qu'on venait de lever pour lui. « Et malgré mon age avancé, je n'ai pas oublié ton café cette fois » ajouta-t-il en lui donnant sans douceur son gobelet de café.

« Rick, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire que... »

« Que j'étais vieux? » grommela Rick en avançant vers Lanie, penchée sur un cadavre.

« Je me suis mal exprimée... est-ce que nous pourrions en reparler calmement en privé, et pas sur une scène de crime ? »

Il se dispensa d'une réponse en arrivant près de la médecin légiste. Kate pouvait presque sentir la vexation de Castle, à côté d'elle, mais elle s'efforça de faire abstraction. Agir normalement se répétait-elle en boucle dans son esprit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à côté de lui au boulot. Agir parfaitement normalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Femme, entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, pas de papier sur elle » répondit Lanie en soulevant délicatement le drap qui recouvrait le corps. « Je dirais qu'elle est là depuis six, sept heures maximum ».

Rick cligna légèrement des yeux en voyant le corps étendue sur le sol, et les lèvres de Kate se plissèrent imperceptiblement sous l'effet du dégoût. On pouvait croire qu'après tant d'années à enquêter sur des meurtres, elle avait tout vu ou presque. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu un corps dans cet état. Les os étaient disloqués, le crâne broyé, le sang étalé sur le goudron.

« Cause de la mort ? »

« La gravité ».

« Tu veux dire... qu'elle s'est jetée du haut d'un immeuble ? »

Castle semblait avoir momentanément oublié qu'il en voulait à Kate, et il leva le nez pour essayer de deviner de quel gratte-ciel ce corps avait bien pu tomber. Mais il comprit bien vite qu'il y avait un problème. Tout comme Kate, qui avait eu le même réflexe que lui.

« Il n'y a pas d'immeuble dans le coin, d'où est-ce qu'elle a pu sauter ? »

« Peut-être qu'il y a eu un coup de vent au même moment » proposa Castle.

« L'immeuble le plus proche est à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, il aurait fallu une sacré rafale » objecta Kate. « Il aurait fallu qu'elle tombe de quelle hauteur pour être dans cet état ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être 200 mètres. Au moins... Mais à en juger par la position du corps... je dirais qu'on l'a un peu aidé à tomber. Il y a des marques défensives sur les poignets ».

« Alors... comment est-elle arrivée là ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle s'est magiquement téléportée à deux cents mètres du sol ».

Le regard de Lanie se leva vers Castle au moment où Kate se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? Peut-être qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas bien la téléportation. Un avion n'aurait pas pu voler aussi bas ».

Kate reporta son attention sur le cadavre en même temps que son amie, mais elles échangèrent un court regard qui signifiait « on en a eu des absurdes, mais celle-là est dans le top 10 ».

« Tu as des signes distinctifs ? Quelque chose avec la robe peut-être ? »

« A première vu, pas d'étiquette sur la robe... » commença Lanie, soulevant son cadavre pour en dégager le dos et examiner le col du vêtement.

Avec un air de connaisseur, Rick s'accroupit près du corps. C'était une robe blanche enfin... si on pouvait appeler ça une robe. Ça n'avait l'air que d'un amas de voilage blanc, semi-transparent, qui n'aurait pas couvert grand chose sans l'espace de tunique blanche que la jeune femme portait en attrapa la couche supérieur de la robe entre ses doigts, et fit rouler pensivement le tissu entre ses doigts.

« Organza » lâcha-t-il, catégorique.

« Euh... tu en est sûr ? »voulut savoir Kate.

« Certain. L'ex-femme numéro 2 m'a tanné pendant des heures pour avoir une robe avec un voile en organza sur mesure et... »

Ce fut au tour de Castle de s'interrompre brusquement. Certes, il était fâché contre Kate parce qu'elle avait insinué qu'il commençait à vieillir. Même si, il devait l'admettre, il n'était en vérité pas vraiment fâché. Mais il était néanmoins certain que le sujet des ex n'étaient pas à aborder avec son partenaire actuel. Ou devant ledit partenaire.

« Bref » acheva-t-il maladroitement.

Soupçonneuse, Lanie leva un sourcil, regarda tour à tour Beckett, puis Castle, avant de reporter son attention sur Beckett.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as toujours ce... rayonnement autour de toi » commenta la médecin légiste avec un vague geste de la main. « Qui est le gars ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas » éluda Kate.

« Toi et moi, ce soir. On a à parler ma grande » grommela Lanie.

« Yo ! »

Kate pivota raidement, espérant que Lanie n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Elle était une amie horrible. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit, pour elle et Rick. Evidemment, ils avaient au départ convenu de garder cela secret. Mais à partir du moment où Alexis, puis son père et enfin Ryan et Esposito avaient été mis au courant, elle aurait dû naturellement pensé à le dire à Lanie.

« On a été faire le tour du voisinage » annonça Kevin, repassant rapidement en revue les notes qu'il avait prises sur son petit carnet. « Personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu ».

« En revanche, le square est équipé de caméra à plusieurs endroits. Comme par hasard, deux d'entre elles sont en panne, mais j'ai déjà demandé qu'on nous envoie les images des caméras deux, trois et cinq » poursuivit Esposito.

« Très bien, tu as autre chose à nous dire ? Qui pourrait nous permettre de l'identifier ? » voulut savoir Kate.

« Elle a un tatouage ».

« Quel genre de tatouage ? » s'enquit Kate.

« … Ailes d'ange ».

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama Rick en se relevant d'un bond.

Il s'efforça de cacher son expression presque réjouit et lâcha aussitôt :

« Ok, je rectifie ma théorie. Elle ne s'est pas téléportée ».

« Oh, vraiment ? » soupira Kate.

« Elle a volé jusqu'ici. C'est un ange, avec des ailes rétractables »

« Castle... »

« Et quand elles rangent ses ailes... elles forment un tatouage sur son dos ».

« Je crois que je préférerais presque l'histoire de la téléportation. Envoie nous des photos de son tatouage dès que tu pourras. Merci »

[***]

Kate fixait le tableau d'un air pensif. Lanie lui avait déjà fait parvenir une photo du visage de sa victime, ainsi que celle de son tatouage. Elle avait tracé une ligne temporelle plaçant l'heure de la mort, mais sans l'identité de la victime, il était difficile de déterminer un mobile et donc, un suspect. Il n'y avait rien dans les bases de données des personnes récemment disparues. Et la mâchoire de la victime était abîmée, Lanie allait avoir besoin de temps pour faire une comparaison avec un dossier dentaire, qui impliquait de toute façon d'avoir des candidates potentielles pour faire la comparaison.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Pas encore » répondit la jeune femme en tapotant machinalement son feutre contre ses doigts.

Elle releva la tête vers Castle, essayant de sonder son humeur dans son regard.

« Toujours fâché après moi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été vraiment fâché » marmonna Castle en s'asseyant à sa place, à côté du bureau de Kate.

La détective s'assit à son bureau et avança un peu sa chaise vers Rick.

« Alors... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien ».

« Rick, je suis flic. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ».

Elle pencha un peu la tête pour essayer de croiser son regard, mais il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle hésita une seconde, puis elle osa demander :

« C'est à cause... d'Adria ? »

Rick tourna enfin la tête vers Kate, mais ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard. Oui. Oui c'était sûrement Adria. En partie.

« Elle... elle était mon amie. Je veux dire... j'admets que je ne la connaissais pas. Mais elle m'a sauvé. Et plus important, elle t'a sauvée toi, et elle a sauvé Alexis. Ce... ce n'est pas juste qu'elle ait fini comme ça ».

« Je sais. Je suis... je suis désolée ».

« Maddox est mort, mais ce n'est pas une consolation. Je ne considère pas ça comme une réussite. Il ne pourra pas être jugé pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis, et... et il aurait pu nous donner une info, quelque chose sur l'affaire de ta mère ! »

Presque aussitôt, Rick regretta d'avoir dit ça. Surtout que c'était stupide. Maddox n'aurait jamais lâché la moindre parcelle d'information. Les maigres révélations d'Adria n'avaient pas suffi.

« Je sais que tu t'en veux pour... pour cette histoire de code... »

« Tu aurais pu tout savoir. Etre en paix avec toi même et attraper ceux qui ont mis tout ça en place ».

« Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? »

Elle avança encore un peu sa chaise, et tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur celle de Castle, au milieu des dossiers.

« Cette affaire, c'est la mienne. Et même si... je te suis infiniment reconnaissante de t'impliquer autant... Cela reste _mon_ affaire. _Mon_ démon. C'est à moi de le combattre ».

« Et pourquoi devrais-tu être seule à le combattre ? »

« … Parce que toi, tu dois te réconcilier avec ta mère ».

« Quoi ? » se défendit Castle, la voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, signe qu'il allait être de mauvaise foi. « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ».

« Alexis m'a dit que vous ne vous parliez plus ».

Castle cessa aussitôt de nier pour marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sale cafteuse » entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien d'important ».

« Rien d'important ? Rick, elle pourrait t'emprunter toutes tes cartes de crédit, et tu ne verrais pas ça comme quelque chose de grave. Là, tu as arrêté de lui parler. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » répéta Kate.

Rick regarda sa main, en sentant les doigts de Kate se resserrer doucement dessus.

« Elle... elle m'a menti ».

« A propos de quoi ? »

De mon père. Je sais qui c'est, enfin plus ou moins, et il veut me voir. Et ma mère a prétendu que c'était une histoire d'une nuit, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'aimait, et elle m'a menti. Et pire que tout, mon père est impliqué dans la mort de ta mère, et je ne sais pas comment te le dire. J'ai peur que tu me détestes si je te le dis, j'ai peur que tu me détestes si je ne te le dis pas. Et je ne sais absolument pas quelle réponse convaincante je dois te donner songea Castle.

« Écoute... tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire mais... vous devriez parler. Si elle t'a menti, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison ».

« Et si elle n'en avait pas ? »

« Alors parle-lui quand même. Je suis sûre que les choses s'arrangeraient ».

« Mais... »

« Castle » coupa un peu sèchement Beckett. « Parle à ta mère. Et si tu veux une bonne raison de le faire, sache que je donnerais tout pour parler quelques minutes avec la mienne ».

« C'est plutôt une bonne raison » reconnut Rick après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Oui, plutôt. Maintenant revenons sur ce cas, si ça ne t'ennuie pas » éluda Kate en détournant le regard.

[***]

Rick referma la porte de chez lui, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent qui soufflait en rafale dans les rues.

« Mère ? Alexis ? » appela-t-il.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Elles étaient visiblement sorties. en s'approchant du bar, Rick vit un morceau de papier portant l'écriture de sa fille « Sortie au cinéma, reviens vers minuit ».

Il reposa le mot sur le bar et s'approcha du frigo pour se sortir une bière. C'était l'un de ces soirs où il n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Et étrangement, tout son entourage semblait être occupé. Kate avec Lanie. Esposito avec une fille. Ryan avec sa femme. Alexis et sa mère. Il s'approcha du répondeur en voyant la lumière des messages clignoter, et il pressa le bouton de lecture des messages en même temps qu'il décapsulait sa bière.

« Rick ? C'est Gina. Tu sais, ton ex-femme, et accessoirement ton éditrice. La maison d'édition est furieuse, tu as déjà un mois de retard sur les délais, et tu ne nous as pas donné un seul chapitre à nous mettre sur la dent. J'ai réussi à t'obtenir un nouveau délai de six mois, à condition que tu nous donnes un chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine. Et je te demande ça en tant que ton éditrice suceuse de sang qui va perdre son job si tu ne te bouges pas et devenir un peu plus ton ex-femme suceuse de sang, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Sur le point de porter sa bière à ses lèvres, Rick retint son geste. Son ex-femme lui avait coupé tout envie de se détendre. Encore une chose à ajouter à la liste de ses soucis. Il avait été incapable d'écrire la moindre ligne depuis des mois. Enfin disons plutôt, la moindre ligne potable.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone le tira de sa rêverie, et il fouilla aussitôt dans les poches de son pantalon pour décrocher. Mais ce n'était pas son portable qui sonnait. Sourcils froncés, il eut besoin d'une sonnerie supplémentaire pour réaliser. Le portable d'Adria, qu'il conservait soigneusement sous scellé, s'assurant chaque soir que la batterie était toujours chargée et qu'il n'y avait pas d'appel en absence. Il se précipita vers son bureau et tripota les molettes chiffrés du tiroir cadenassé contenant le téléphone. Après quelques minutes de luttes, il parvint à ouvrir le tiroir et à décrocher.

« Euh... bonjour ? »

« Richard ? C'est moi ».

« Vous euh... tu... tu as mis beaucoup de temps à me recontacter. Enfin je veux dire... je croyais qu'il... qu'il était arrivé quelque chose et que euh... »

« J'ai eu beaucoup à régler, depuis la mort de... enfin... il y a eu quelques soucis ».

« Ah euh... bien. Très bien, d'accord ».

« J'aurais besoin de récupérer le portable d'Adria. La situation semble être suffisamment sous contrôle pour nous permettre de nous rencontrer ».

La bouche entrouverte, Castle ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Rencontrer son père ? Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à ça. Pourtant, il avait conscience que ce moment finirait fatalement par arriver, mais il s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser.

« Richard ? » insista son père au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence.

« Euh... Rick » corrigea-t-il machinalement. « Où... veux-tu... voulez vous... enfin je veux dire.. » s'embrouilla-t-il, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait tutoyer ou vouvoyer son interlocuteur. « Enfin je veux dire... où la rencontre doit-elle avoir lieu ? » biaisa Rick maladroitement.

« Demain matin, 9h chez Harry's pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Euh... oui. Oui ça paraît... ça paraît... parfait. Alors euh... à... à demain ! » s'exclama Castle avec un enthousiasme un poil forcé.

« Oui, à demain ».

Rick lâcha un immense soupir en entendant la tonalité. Puis il réalisa. Il allait rencontrer son père. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

Lanie revint de sa cuisine avec une bière dans chaque main. Elle en tendit une à Kate, la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis s'assit dans son canapé, face à son amie.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement.

« Alors... quoi ? » éluda Beckett en détournant le regard.

« Qui est le gars ? »

« Il n'y a pas de... Tu ne le connais pas » se ravisa Kate en voyant que son amie n'avait pas l'air de gober l'histoire « il n'y a aucun homme dans ma vie ».

Les yeux de Lanie se plissèrent. Mieux que personne, Kate savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle n'avait probablement pas gobé un seul mot de son histoire.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ma sœur, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelqu'un, et je suis quasiment sûre que je le connais ».

« Lanie... »

« Depuis quand tu te fais Castle ? » l'interrompit la médecin légiste avant qu'un autre mensonge ne sorte de la bouche de Beckett. « Et ne me fais pas cette tête innocente, je sais que lui et toi avaient partagés plus qu'un café. Il y a la même étincelle dans vos yeux ».

Kate resta la bouche entrouverte, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait jamais aimé mentir à Lanie. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Castle ne lui en voudrait probablement pas. Mais Lanie allait probablement lui en vouloir.

« Six mois » osa-t-elle avouer du bout des lèvres.

« Six mois ! » s'étrangla à moitié Lanie. « Et tu ne me l'avoues que maintenant! »

« Oui, oui, je sais, et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée » s'excusa aussitôt Kate. « Vraiment vraiment désolée. Mais tu sais... l'éthique et... les règles... on ne devrait pas coucher ensemble et euh... et j'ai vraiment eu envie de te le dire, mais je n'osais pas et euh... je suis vraiment vraim... »

« Dis encore un seul « vraiment », et tu seras la prochaine que j'autopsierais ».

« Oui, d'accord, désolée, vraim... »

Kate réussit à s'interrompre avant de dire un nouveau « vraiment » et elle fixa honteusement ses orteils, l'air coupable.

« Ryan et Esposito sont au courant ? »

Kate lâcha toute une flopée de jurons dans son esprit. Elle allait vraiment se retrouver à la morgue. Qu'elle n'ait rien révélé de sa relation, ça Lanie pouvait l'accepter. Mais que Ryan et Esposito aient pu être au courant avant elle... ça, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« … Oui ? » marmonna-t-elle, comme si elle attendait le jugement de son amie, sans savoir si c'était vraiment la bonne réponse.

Les yeux de Lanie se plissèrent encore un peu plus, et Kate remarqua que ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur sa bouteille de bière.

« Je veux tout savoir. Combien de fois vous avez couché ensemble, où vous l'avez fait, si c'est ton meilleur coup, absolument tout ».

« Euh... »

« Ne pense même pas à répliquer quoique ce soit ma grande. Tu me dois bien ça alors raconte-moi tout ! »

[***]

Les doigts de Castle tapotaient nerveusement la surface de la table. Il allait rencontrer son père. Il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il allait rencontrer son père. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait franchir la porte et s'avancer vers lui. Castle décida de se secouer, mentalement tout du moins. Tout allait bien se passer. Son père était simplement son père. Ce n'était pas un ogre, juste un ancien agent de la CIA.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de prendre une position décontractée sur la banquette. Il croisa ses coudes sur la table, mais se sentit idiot. Il essaya de caler son dos contre la banquette, tout en posant un bras dessus, gardant sa tasse entre ses mains pour se donner l'air cool, mais il trouvait cette pose trop forcée, pas assez naturelle. Il décida finalement de s'asseoir normalement, face à la table. Et il s'aperçut soudain qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Zut. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il mettait d'ordinaire ces mains, dans ce genre de situation. Il essayait de les poser à plat sur la table, de les croiser sur sa poitrine, hésita, puis se décida à changer une nouvelle fois de position. Sauf qu'au passage, il tapa contre sa tasse et son contenu se renversa sur la table.

« Et zut ! » pesta Castle en s'empressa de tout éponger.

Il était tellement occupé à nettoyer la table à grands renforts de serviettes en papier qu'il ne remarqua même pas que la porte s'était ouverte en tintant. Il ne remarqua pas non plus l'homme qui s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que son ombre s'immobilise devant lui. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis releva timidement la tête.

Il déglutit nerveusement lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard de son interlocuteur. il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que lui. Les cheveux blancs, une barbe de plusieurs jours... Castle dut s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais visualisé son père ainsi. Enfin... pas aussi âgé. Dans sa tête, il s'était toujours imaginé son père comme un homme qui avait continuellement quarante ans. _(Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je visualise bien Donald Sutherland en père de Castle)_

« Bonjour Richard » le salua son père, la main tendue.

Il sembla enfin réagir, et il se leva d'un bond. Il tendit la main vers son père, puis s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts serrés un tas de serviettes rendues humides par le café qu'il venait de renverser. Il jeta le tout sur la table, s'essuya rapidement la main sur son pantalon et serra enfin la main de son père.

« Euh... bonjour. Ravi de... de vous rencontrer ».

« Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment ».

« Moi aussi » répondit maladroitement Richard.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais sans savoir quoi. Il resta donc plusieurs secondes, la bouche béante. Il parvint enfin à trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le dire, il entendit un retentissant « Bonjour ! » venir approximativement de son genou. Il baissa les yeux, et resta hébété pendant une trentaine de secondes.

« Je te présente Alexis. Alexis, voici Richard ».

« Oh, ravie de te rencontrer » s'empressa de dire Rick en serrant la main que la fillette lui tendait.

« C'est rigolo, tu as le même nom que mon papi » s'exclama la petite fille en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui tendre la main.

« Et toi tu as le même nom que ma fille ».

Castle sentait que son sourire était un peu raide et forcé, comparé à celui d'Alexis. Mais cette dernière lâcha soudain la main de son père pour se hisser sur la banquette.

« Tu l'as amenée pour que je sache qu'elle allait bien ? Après... ce que tu as menacé de lui faire ? » s'enquit-il à voix basse auprès de son père.

« En réalité... je n'avais pas de baby-sitter » confia son père sur le même ton, un sourire amusée étirant ses lèvres.

« Oh » lâcha Castle, la bouche en rond.

Il se sentait idiot. Il connaissait son père depuis approximativement deux minutes, et il venait déjà de l'accuser d'être un dangereux maniaque.

« Tu prends quelque chose ? » s'enquit gentiment celui-ci en s'asseyant sur la banquette à côté d'Alexis.

« Euh... juste un café ».

Il se laissa retomber sur la banquette, le cœur battant à toute rompre. Il allait parler avec son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour faire la conversation ?

[***]

Depuis que la serveuse lui avait apporté son café, Castle n'avait pas prononcé un autre mot que « merci ». Il se sentait néanmoins un peu rassuré puisque son père semblait tout aussi gêné que lui. Après tout, il mélangeait son café avec application depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Seule la petite Alexis semblait parfaitement détendue, et elle mangeait son assiette de crêpes avec appétit.

« Le... le temps est plutôt froid en ce moment... pas vrai ? » lâcha Castle, dans une tentative pitoyable de lancer la conversation.

« Oui, en effet » approuva son père.

« Plus de vent que d'habitude. Et euh... »

« Richard, après toutes ces années, as-tu vraiment envie de parler de météo ? »

Rick ne répondit rien, son regard bleu rivé dans celui de son père. Non, il n'avait pas envie de parler de la météo. Mais il ne savait pas quel autre sujet il pouvait aborder. Sa relation avec sa mère ? Son lien avec la mort de celle de Beckett ? Adria ? Arianna ? Mais ce fut une question différente qui franchit les lèvres de Castle, presque malgré lui.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à me rencontrer plus tôt ? »

Son père cessa enfin de remuer son café, égoutta soigneusement sa cuillère sur le bord de la table et prit le temps de la poser soigneusement à côté de sa tasse, côté bombée vers le haut.

« Quand tu es né... j'étais encore un agent actif. Il aurait été trop dangereux de faire ta connaissance à ce moment-là ».

« L'excuse classique de l'espion. C'est pour ça que tu as quitté ma mère ? »

« Tu espérais autre chose de plus grandiose ? »

« Tu aurais pu démissionner ».

« On ne démissionne pas de la CIA. On vit et on meurt pour elle. Officiellement, je suis mort depuis la chute du mur de Berlin ».

« Plutôt bien conservé pour quelqu'un qui est mort depuis 23 ans ».

Castle s'était toujours senti un peu en colère, de ne pas avoir de père. Même s'il avait toujours affirmé le contraire à sa mère, il aurait aimé en avoir un. Mais là, il avait simplement l'impression qu'il ne valait pas la peine que son père se batte pour lui.

« J'étais un agent de catégorie élevé. J'aurais pu faire s'effondrer plus que le bloc de l'est pendant la guerre froide. Une rencontre aurait été dangereuse. Les souvenirs d'un agent sont dangereux pour beaucoup trop de monde, et tu étais un moyen de pression efficace si on avait un jour découvert ton existence ».

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau avait envie de lui soutenir que c'était une raison plutôt acceptable. Mais une autre partie n'avait pas tellement envie de se satisfaire de ce raisonnement. Il se leva pour partir, mais alors qu'il venait tout juste de faire un pas, son père le retint.

« J'ai lu tous tes livres tu sais. Depuis le premier que tu as édité ».

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Castle, figé en plein mouvement.

« Vraiment. Je suis venu plusieurs fois à des séances de dédicaces ».

Rick essaya de fouiller sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà croisé son père. Il rencontrait tellement de monde lors de ces journées qu'il était impossible de se souvenir du visage de tout le monde. Mais une partie de lui-même culpabilisait de ne pas avoir conservé le souvenir du visage de son père. Même si à l'époque il ne savait pas que c'était son père.

« Et... tu as trouvé ça comment ? »

« Et bien... à part quelques petites incohérences sur le monde de l'espionnage... excellents. J'ai aussi assisté à ta remise des diplômes. De loin. Mais j'étais là. Quand tu es monté sur scène, tu as trébuché, tout le monde a rit, mais tu as dit « Tout cela était parfaitement volontaire ». Et quand tu es redescendu de la scène, tu as de nouveau fait semblant de tomber. Sauf que tu t'es vraiment étalé de tout ton long sur le sol ».

« Eh bien... je suis presque sûr que des vidéos de cette événement ont dû finir sur youtube ».

« J'étais aussi présent à la remise des diplômes de ta fille. Elle a fait un discours très émouvant ».

« Il y a aussi des vidéos de ça sur youtube ».

« Aucune ne te montre en train de pleurer d'émotion ».

« Eh bien je... »

Castle s'interrompit. Il marquait un point. Enfin... peut-être qu'une vidéo le montrait effectivement en train d'avoir une poussière dans l'oeil parce qu'il n'aurait eu aucune raison de pleurer à ce moment-là. En attendant de pouvoir vérifier, il était prêt à accorder à son père le bénéfice du doute. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant encore quelques secondes, puis il revint s'asseoir.

« … Pourquoi avoir dit à ma mère que tu t'appelais Richard Alexander ? »

« C'était mon alias, à l'époque où je l'ai rencontré ».

« D'où ça vient ? »

« Eh bien je n'ai pas choisi le prénom de Richard. Mais Alexander était mon prénom et je l'ai utilisé comme nom de famille ».

« Tu veux dire... le prénom que t'as donné ta mère ? »

« Oui ».

« Oh ».

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence que son père combla en buvant une gorgée de son café et en caressant gentiment les cheveux bruns d'Alexis. Castle n'avait toujours pas touché à son propre café.

« Et... concernant... la mère de... »

« Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas aborder ce sujet maintenant » coupa son père.

Il avait eu un ton à la fois très ferme et très gentil. Rick se demandait où il avait pu apprendre à faire ça. C'était un peu comme avoir quelqu'un qui vous souriait tout en vous fusillant du regard. Son père eut un regard légèrement insistant en direction d'Alexis, puis il but une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« Est-ce que... cela signifie que nous pourrons en parler... plus tard ? »

« Peut-être ».

« Est-ce que c'est un peut-être pour me donner de l'espoir où un peut-être qui veut dire que non ? »

Il vit son père sourire, derrière sa tasse, puis il dit :

« C'est un peut-être ».

Une sonnerie de téléphone empêcha Castle de dire quelque chose de nouveau.

« Désolé » s'excusa son père. « Je dois prendre cet appel » ajouta-t-il après avoir regardé l'écran de son téléphone, qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. « Ça t'ennuie de la surveiller une minute ? »

« Non, non pas du tout ».

Rick essaya de sourire, mais les coins de ses lèvres se rétractèrent brusquement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Alexis le regardait fixement, tout en mangeant sa crêpe. Elle termina sa bouchée, ses yeux bruns fixés sur lui.

« C'est toi l'ami de ma tata ? Elle m'a un peu parlé de toi ».

« Vraiment ? Et... qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Que tu étais pas très doué pour certaines choses. Mais que tu étais gentil ».

« ...Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Elle me manque. Papi dit qu'elle ne va pas revenir tout de suite ».

« Ah euh... »

Castle se sentit rougir. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était morte. Alexis ne savait pas, qu'en plus de sa mère, elle avait perdu sa tante. Et c'était de sa faute, dans les deux cas.

« Je t'ai fait un dessin. Tu veux le voir ? »

« Oui, avec plaisir » s'enthousiasma Castle.

La petite fille reposa sa fourchette sur la table, et commença à fouiller dans la poche de son manteau. Elle finit par en sortir une feuille de papier pliée en quatre et un peu froissée. Elle la déplia soigneusement et prit le temps de la défroisser avant de faire glisser le dessin vers Castle.

« T'as vu, je t'ai fait des angry birds » expliqua la petite fille en se mettant à genou sur la banquette pour pouvoir pointer du doigt les petites boules rouges qu'elle avait dessiné.

Castle eut un sourire. Elle avait même écrit « angry boy » d'une main maladroite dans un coin du dessin. Cela lui rappelait le temps où son Alexis avait le même âge et lui faisait des tonnes et des tonnes de dessins. Il les avait tous conservés. Il les avait même classé par année et par occasion. Il y avait tout un dossier spécial « anniversaire ».

« Il est très beau. Merci » dit-il en repliant la feuille pour la glisser dans sa poche.

Alexis se rassit pour terminer de manger sa crêpe au moment où son père revenait. Dès le premier coup d'œil, Rick sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Un contretemps dont je dois m'occuper. Alexis, chérie, termine ta crêpe s'il-te-plait ».

« Oui papi » répondit docilement la fillette en avalant une nouvelle bouchée et en remettant son manteau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Castle en se mettant debout.

« Il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches rien ».

« Peut-être que je pourrais aider ».

« Richard, laisse-moi gérer cette affaire. S'il-te-plait ».

Rick hésita, puis céda. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, il regarda son père aider Alexis à boutonner son manteau, puis dégager ses longues nattes dans son dos. Puis son père se tourna vers lui.

« Je vais avoir besoin du portable d'Adria ».

« Oh, oui. Bien sûr » s'empressa de répondre Castle.

Il fouilla frénétiquement ses poches. Il était certain de l'avoir pris. C'était la première chose qu'il avait fait ce matin. Il finit enfin par dénicher l'objet dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

« Merci » répondit son père en le faisant aussitôt disparaître dans une poche. « Tu ne t'en ai pas servi ? »

« Juste pour diriger le satellite sur la maison de mon ex-femme ».

Les sourcils de son père se froncèrent, et il précisa aussitôt :

« Je plaisante. Juste... une simple plaisanterie ».

Son père écarta les pans de son manteau et en sortit un vieux téléphone portable qu'il tendit à Castle.

« Ligne ultra-sécurisée. Je veux que tu le gardes avec toi, et que tu m'appelles en cas de problème ».

« Ok ».

« On reste en contact » ajouta son père. « Tu viens Alexis ? »

« Au revoir ! » le salua joyeusement la fillette en agitant la main dans sa direction.

Castle répondit par automatisme à son geste. Ça y est. Il avait rencontré son père. Et il ne savait pas trop quelle réaction il devait avoir.

[***]

Un café dans chaque main, Rick était dans l'ascenseur du bureau de police de New York. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un tintement, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas pour sortir, Kate pénétra à l'intérieur.

« Génial, tu es là ».

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient à peine refermées sur eux qu'elle s'empressa de l'embrasser.

« Tu n'as pas répondu au téléphone ».

« Oui. Désolé. J'étais... occupé » marmonna Castle en lui donnant son café. « Lanie a du nouveau ? » s'enquit-il en voyant que Kate avait appuyé sur le bouton de l'étage de la morgue en entrant.

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête. Rick fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi.

« Tu... vas bien ? »

« Oui, parfaitement » répondit Kate, peut-être avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Rick préféra ne rien répondre, et il lui emboîta le pas lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à destination.

« Bonjour ! » lança-t-il avec un entrain un peu forcé en entrant dans la morgue. « Comment va ma légiste préférée ? »

« Ne commence pas » gronda celle-ci en débarquant d'une pièce adjacente.

Elle jeta presque la tablette qu'elle tenait en main sur la table à côté d'elle, et leur tourna soigneusement le dos pendant qu'elle enfilait des gants en latex.

« Euh... quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Rick déglutit nerveusement lorsque Lanie se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir. A côté de lui, Kate s'efforçait de se faire toute petite.

« Alors euh... du nouveau ? » s'enquit-elle sans regarder son amie.

Rick eut la furtive impression que le regard de Lanie devint encore plus noire lorsqu'il se posa sur Kate, mais sans en avoir la certitude. Mais la légiste sembla prendre sur elle de contenir sa colère.

« Les analyses toxicologiques sont revenues. Ils montrent que la victime a absorbé de la fumée régulièrement au cours des derniers mois ».

« Tabac ? » s'enquit Castle en tendant la main pour vérifier si les doigts de la victime n'étaient pas un peu jaunâtre.

« Encens » répondit Lanie en lui assénant une tape sèche sur les doigts pour l'empêcher de toucher à son cadavre. « Les gens ne se rendent pas compte d'à quel point ces trucs peuvent être dangereux pour la santé. Tout comme le mensonge ».

« Euh... le mensonge ? »

« Y a-t-il une manière quelconque de trouver l'origine de cet encens ? » demanda Kate.

« Je ne suis pas une magicienne. Je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau » grogna presque la légiste.

[***]

« Pourquoi est-elle fâchée contre toi ? »

Surprise, Kate pivota vers Rick, à la sortie de l'ascenseur.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de l'accusation d'hier, sur la scène de crime ? »

« Tu veux dire... sur la possibilité de toi... ayant un petit ami ? »

Elle hocha la tête, se détourna, et gagna son bureau.

« Et... quoi ? »

Kate fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau. Etrange. Elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui sorte des tas d'hypothèses farfelues.

« Elle... elle m'a invité chez elle pour... une petite discussion. Et... elle savait. Pour toi et moi ».

« Oh... » lâcha Castle en s'asseyant à sa place. « Et... elle est fâchée ? »

« Fâchée ? Pourquoi serait-elle fâchée ? Parce que nous -elle baissa la voix- sortons ensemble depuis six mois ou parce que Ryan et Esposito le savent depuis des mois et pas elle ? »

« N'importe qui serait fou de rage, en effet » confirma Castle.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son feutre, et alla inscrire « encens » sous la photo de la victime qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas eu la possibilité d'identifier. Après tout, c'était une piste comme une autre. Même s'il y avait probablement des millions de personnes utilisant de l'encens à New York, c'était leur seul piste.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Moi ? Tout va bien enfin ! » s'exclama Castle avec un rire forcé peu crédible.

Kate pivota vers lui et lui adressa le regard qui voulait dire « Castle, je t'en prie. Je suis flic, et je couche avec toi tous les jours ou presque depuis des mois, tu ne peux rien me cacher ». Rick hésita. C'était le moment parfait pour tout lui avouer. Enfin... parfait, peut-être pas. Mais elle avait l'air de l'encourager. C'était toujours mieux que de tout lui balancer de but en blanc. Il ouvrit la bouche et au dernier moment, il sentit tout son courage s'envoler.

« Rien, vraiment. Juste... des problèmes d'écrivains ».

Il se leva et s'approcha du tableau, espérant détourner l'attention de Kate.

« Et donc... quoi de nouveau sur notre ange aux ailes brisées ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Esposito tripota machinalement les boutons de la télécommande. La vidéo de surveillance se rembobina, et il la repassa à vitesse normale lorsque l'horodateur afficha 22h30. La place était déserte. Personne n'apparaissait sur la vidéo un peu avant que le corps de leur inconnu ne s'écrase sur le sol. Mais comme la plupart des caméras étaient en panne, une bonne partie des lieux n'étaient pas visible.

Lorsque l'horodateur afficha 22h34, une ombre apparut sur le sol, et quelques secondes plus tard, le corps sans vie de la jeune femme heurta le sol avec violence. Comment diable avait-elle pu mourir ?D'où avait-elle bien pu tomber ? Il arrêta la lecture et farfouilla une seconde parmi les boitiers de DVD qu'il avait étalé sur la table devant lui. Il lui restait une dernière vidéo à consulter. Peut-être que les images seraient plus concluantes...

Il inséra un nouveau DVD dans le lecteur et retourna s'asseoir. Il eut à peine le temps de regarder quelques images que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans la pièce.

« Esposito » annonça-t-il après avoir décroché.

Avachi sur sa chaise, il se redressa brusquement en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur qui parlait à toute vitesse.

« _Calmate calmate _» dit-il lorsqu'il eut l'occasion d'en placer une. « _No comprendo lo que dices... Si, calmate _».

Le teint basané de Javier perdit de la couleur lorsqu'il comprit ce que son interlocuteur lui dit, lorsqu'il le répéta plus lentement.

« _No te preocupe. Si. Si _».

Il raccrocha aussitôt et récupéra sa veste, qu'il avait posé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

[***]

« Et si elle n'était pas tombée d'un avion ? »

Rick, assis à côté de Kate, tourna la tête vers elle avec un air circonspect. Dans son souvenir, ils avaient déjà éliminé cette possibilité, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore sur les lieux du crime.

« Un avion n'aurait pas pu voler aussi bas, même un avion privée... il aurait forcément été remarqué. Mais il y a d'autres moyens de locomotions beaucoup plus discret, surtout à New York ».

« Comme... par exemple ? »

« Helicoptère. En moyenne, trois hélicoptères survolent la ville toutes les heures. Beaucoup plus dans la journée : police, ambulance, télévision... Un hélicoptère non autorisé aurait pu passser inaperçu ».

« On peut vérifier les plans de vols, vérifier si un hélicoptère était en vol dans le coin hier soir ».

Kate hocha la tête et se pencha pour attraper son téléphone. Il y avait très peu de chances que cet hélicoptère apparaissent sur le plan de vol des services de police ou des services de secours. Mais peut-être qu'un hélicoptère d'une chaîne de télévision avait effectuée un vol la nuit dernière. Et même si aucun trajet n'apparaissait nul part, quelqu'un avait peut-être vu et entendu l'engin qu'il recherchait.

« Toujours rien sur son identité ? »

Kate secoua négativement la tête, tout en mordillant nerveusement le capuchon de son stylo. Puis quelqu'un finit par décrocher.

« Bonjour, je suis le détective Kate Beckett. J'aimerais avoir la liste de tous les hélicoptères en vol au-dessus de New York hier, entre 21h et 23h. J'aimerais aussi avoir la liste des incidents reportés. Oui. Merci ».

Elle reposa le téléphone sur son socle et se rejeta légèrement en arrière sur son siège. La journée allait être longue...

« Ça va ? » s'enquit Castle à mi-voix.

Elle hésita. Et finit par hocher la tête de droite à gauche, presque imperceptiblement, pour que Castle, assis face à lui, soit le seul à le voir. Sans un mot, Rick tendit la main, et Kate s'empressa de l'attraper et de la presser doucement dans la sienne.

« On se sent mieux ? »

C'était un début reconnut intérieurement Kate. Mais même une poignée de main, même la meilleure du monde, ne parvenait pas à remplacer un baiser ou une simple étreinte.

« Parfois... je regrette de travailler avec toi » confia-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Parce que... je suis trop drôle ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi ».

Oui, il savait. Parce que cela impliquait de devoir se cacher. Partout. Tout le temps. Ils n'étaient pas libres de sortir où et quand ils le voulaient, il y avait toujours un risque... qu'ils y croisent un policier du commissariat ou encore pire, un journaliste. Sans compter que des rumeurs commençaient déjà à circuler sur le forum de son site officiel. Sauf que les fans n'avaient pas encore devinés que c'était avec sa muse qu'il sortait.

« Je démissionnerais si tu me le demandais ».

« Tu es un simple consultant » se moqua Kate.

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Qu'on ne démissionne pas ».

« Eh bien... en tant que consultant... J'ai plus de temps libre... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ?

« Hum, et... tu sais... je t'aime beaucoup. Peut-être... enfin... je suis prêt à sacrifier l'une de mes cartes de crédit pour faire en sorte que mon appartement soit vide ce soir. Tu sais. Pour... toi et moi. Et un dîner ».

Kate baissa la tête et se pinça les lèvres pour dissimuler son sourire. Les doigts de Castle pressèrent gentiment les siens, comme pour achever de la convaincre. Comme s'il avait besoin de finir de la convaincre.

« Ça sonne plutôt bien ».

« Hey ! »

Leur main se séparèrent lorsque Kevin s'avança vers eux, un dossier à la main et ils se redressèrent aussitôt, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel. Kate fit semblant de prendre des notes sur un calepin, et Rick se contenta de croiser les mains. Ryan se figea une seconde, en arrivant près d'eux, essayant de savoir pourquoi ils agissaient aussi bizarrement. Mais Kate et Rick avaient décidé plus ou moins tacitement de ne jamais relâcher leur vigilance. Même en présence d'Esposito et Ryan.

« J'ai euh... » commença Ryan, légèrement destabilisé par leur attitude. « J'ai l'identité de notre inconnue. Heather Ledrige, journaliste ».

« Elle était dans le fichier des personnes disparues ? » s'enquit aussitôt Kate en se levant pour consulter le dossier que son collègue avait apporté avec lui.

« Pas exactement. En fait, elle n'a officiellement pas été portée disparue ».

« Et officieusement ? »

« Son rédacteur a téléphoné ce matin. Heather effectuait une enquête en infiltration, ils avaient des contacts fréquents par mail, mais elle a manqué les derniers contacts. Il s'est inquiété, et nous a téléphoné ».

« Sur quoi enquêtait-elle ? » demanda Castle pendant que Kate lui donnait le dossier pour inscrire le nom de la victime sous sa photo.

« Les sectes. Et plus particulièrement sur la secte des... « Anges pleureurs » » précisa Kevin en consultant le second dossier qu'il avait amené avec lui.

« Sérieusement ? Les... anges pleureurs ? »

« Ça expliquerait le tatouage... » commenta Kate.

« Oui, ils croient que certains humains sont en réalité des anges qui peuvent entendre la souffrance de la planète et que leur devoir est... de la sauver du mal » expliqua Ryan.

« Programme ambitieux » lâcha Castle en consultant le dossier de la victime.

« Apparemment, il y a eu plusieurs plaintes, mais elles n'ont pas eu de suite. L'un des proches d'un croyant a fait le tour de la presse, et Heather a accepté de s'occuper de son cas. D'après son rédacteur, elle était infiltrée depuis des mois ».

« Elle a de la famille ? » demanda Kate.

« Une sœur, elle vit à Manhattan, ses parents sont morts l'année dernière ».

« Va la voir, essaie de savoir si elle a eu des contacts avec sa sœur au cour des derniers mois. Emmène Espo avec toi, Castle et moi allons rendre une petite visite à son rédacteur en chef, il pourra peut-être nous donner des infos ».

« Ok, ne faites pas de trucs de couples en mon absence » lâcha Kevin au moment de s'éloigner. « Hey, Espo, attends-moi, on doit... »

Kevin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Son coéquipier ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu et avait filé tout droit vers l'ascenseur, sans même se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Castle.

« Je... je sais pas. Peut-être...peut-être une urgence » marmonna Kevin.

Il éluda d'un haussement d'épaules. Si c'était vraiment grave, Javier lui en aurait parlé. C'était son équipier depuis des années.

« Je vais voir la sœur ».

« Tiens nous au courant » lança Kate pendant qu'il rejoignait l'ascenseur.

« Rédaction du journal ? »

« Rédaction du journal » confirma Kate en prenant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

[***]

Kate et Rick s'avancèrent vers le bureau d'accueil du bâtiment qui abritait le _New Yorker. _La standardiste leur sourit, mais avant que Kate n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle lui pointa un stylo sous le nez pour l'empêcher de parler et décrocha en appuyant sur un bouton de l'oreillette qu'elle portait, mâchant un chewing-gum avec ostentation.

« Standard du _New Yorker_ bonjour» annonça-t-elle. « Non. Non il est absent. Il revient demain. Désirez-vous laisser un message ? Non ? Très bien, passez une bonne journée ».

La standardiste raccrocha d'une nouvelle pression sur son casque. Pour la deuxième fois, Kate essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer les raisons de leur présence, mais la jeune femme blonde l'interrompit de nouveau en pointant son stylo devant elle et en décrochant cette fois un combiné.

« Standard du _New Yorker _bonjour » débita-t-elle. « Je transfère votre appel à Mr Brooms ».

Elle raccrocha de nouveau, mais cette fois, Kate n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la standardiste lui pointa de nouveau son stylo sous le nez pour l'empêcher de dire un mot et répondre à un nouvel appel. Mais Kate fut plus rapide et plaqua fermement sa main sur le combiné pour l'empêcher de décrocher.

« Écoutez, je suis l'officier de police Kate Beckett, j'aimerais voir Mr Duncan ».

« Bin fallait le dire » commenta la jeune femme d'un ton morne tout en mastiquant son chewing-gum. « Trentième étage, c'est le grand bureau avec son nom marqué dessus ».

« Merci ».

Le sourire de la standardiste s'agrandit d'une façon plutôt insolente, et elle s'empressa aussitôt de retourner à ses téléphones qui sonnaient de toute part. Kate leva les yeux au ciel, et rejoignit Rick, qui s'était déjà dirigé vers l'ascenseur. Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent avec un tintement, et ils entrèrent dans une cabine contenant déjà quelques personnes. La cabine commença son ascension, se vidant peu à peu de ses occupants à mesure qu'elle montait dans les étages. Au vingtième étage, les dernières personnes descendirent, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Alors... qu'est-ce qui te tente pour ce soir ? Italien ? Chinois ? »

« Je... pensais que tu allais cuisiner » remarqua Kate, avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Oh, mais j'y compte bien. Je cherche juste à te démontrer à quel point mes talents sont étendus. Je suis infiniment doué pour faire les sushis ».

« Tu sais quoi... » commença Kate au moment où la cabine s'immobilisa. « Choisis » acheva-t-elle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

Aussitôt, un vacarme assourdissant les assaillis. Ils eurent à peine le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur que trois personnes y entrèrent, chacun chargé d'une pile de dossiers, l'un essayant de garder son portable calé entre son épaule et son oreille, l'autre essayant de garder un gobelet de café en équilibre. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, jusqu'à une immense pièce en open space, parcourue de nombreux box. Les téléphones n'arrêtaient pas de sonner, et tout le monde traversait les couloirs sans regarder devant lui, soit pendu au téléphone, soit en train d'annoter un dossier.

« C'est à ça que ça ressemble, le _New Yorker _? » marmonna Castle.

Il était tellement absorbé à regarder partout autour de lui qu'il dut courir pour rattraper Kate. Il dut s'immobiliser pour laisser passer une journaliste suivie d'au moins deux assistants, et il se retrouva bloqué, un peu plus loin, entre des personnes qui venaient de différentes directions. Après quelques secondes de luttes, il parvint enfin à rejoindre Kate devant la porte du bureau portant le nom de Léonard Duncan.

« Entrez » aboya une voix lorsque Kate frappa au battant. « Non, je ne veux pas le savoir Stew. Tu m'arranges ça. Et appelle-moi Donna ! Elle me doit un papier ! »

Il raccrocha tellement violemment le combiné qu'il eut un léger rebond et qu'il retomba de travers sur son socle. Il le remit en place avec un juron, avant de relever la tête.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il.

« Détective Kate Beckett et voici Mr Castle » s'annonça Beckett en montrant son badge. « Vous avez parlé à l'un de mes collègues tout à l'heure et... »

« Oui oui... je n'ai pas le temps » coupa le rédacteur. « Il y a eu un attentat en Moyen-Orient, près d'un sommet de pacifistes, je dois boucler ça avant l'édition de ce soir et... »

« Mr Duncan, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que nous enquêtons sur un meurtre ».

« Et je me permets de vous rappeler que mon travail consiste à informer les gens ».

« Une non-coopération de votre part serait considéré comme une obstruction à la justice » intervint Richard.

Les yeux marrons, profondément enfoncé dans leur orbite, de Léonard Duncan se vrillèrent sur lui, et Rick se sentit légèrement rougir. L'effet était encore accentué par les cernes violacées qui bordaient le regard du journaliste.

« Très bien, faisons ça vite, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« C'est vous qui supervisiez l'enquête d'Heather Ledrige ? »

« La secte des Anges ? Oui. Fin non. Pas directement. Moi je me contente de lire les infos hebdomadaires qu'elle m'envoyait, c'est mon assistante de rédaction qui me faisait un résumé de tout ça, c'est elle que vous devez voir ».

« Vous avez son nom ? » demanda Kate en sortant stylo et carnet de sa poche.

« Linda ».

« Linda comment ? » demanda Castle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi » grommela le rédacteur. « J'ai autre chose à faire que de connaître les noms de mes employés. Elle travaille dans l'open space ».

« Pouvez-vous nous fournir les notes que vous a fait parvenir Heather au cours de son enquête ? »

Le journaliste eut un temps d'arrêt, avant de rageusement refermer son agenda rempli de notes sur son bureau.

« Vous les flics, vous êtes tous pareils, aucun respect de l'éthique journalistique ! Nous avons le devoir de protéger nos sources, ces notes comportent des noms, or tout journaliste se doit de conserver ses sources anonymes et... »

« Mr Duncan, il y a eu un meurtre, et il est très probablement lié à l'enquête qu'Heather était en train de mener ».

« De plus... elle est morte. Je suis quasi sûr que le secret professionnel s'annule. Comme... pour les docteurs ».

Le regard de Duncan se vrilla un peu plus sur Castle, et celui-ci regretta presque d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise lorsque celui-ci le regarda de haut en bas, comme s'il le jaugeait.

« Z'êtes... Castle comme... Richard Castle... l'écrivain ? »

« Euh... oui ».

Rick commençait à avoir une longue carrière derrière lui. Et il savait d'expérience que lorsqu'un journaliste le regardait de cette façon, c'était généralement mauvais signe.

« Le mec... qu'écrit _Nikki Heat_ et tous ces machins ? »

« Euh... oui » lâcha-t-il après un bref regard à Kate pour implorer son aide.

Rick eut presque l'impression de voir les rouages du cerveau de Léonard s'activer, puis il lâcha soudain :

« Une interview avec notre journaliste culture, et je vous fais parvenir absolument tous les détails de son enquête ».

Kate ouvrit la bouche, mais Richard avait déjà tendu la main pour serrer celle que lui tendait Duncan. Il donnait décidément beaucoup de sa personne pour les enquêtes ces derniers temps.

« Deal ».

« Allez voir Linda. Elle vous donnera tout ça ».

« Merci de nous avoir reçu Mr Duncan » lâcha Kate.

Elle retint un rire ironique. Ce type avait autant d'éthique qu'un criminel.

[***]

La jeune fille brune décrocha l'un des nombreux téléphones qui jonchaient son bureau.

« Linda Michaels, assistante de Mr Duncan... Oui, non, je... attendez une seconde » s'excusa-t-elle en décrochant un nouveau combiné et en en décrochant un autre. « Allo ? Linda Michaels ? Oui, Mr Duncan voulait... Attendez... » interrompit-elle une nouvelle fois son interlocuteur en décrochant une troisième fois. « Oui ? Oh, oui, le rendez-vous est confirmé pour... »

Elle tendit le bras pour essayer d'attraper son agenda, coincé derrière une pile de dossier et un clavier d'ordinateur, mais ce faisant sa chaise commença à basculer sur le côté. Déséquilibrée, elle finit par tomber, entraînant avec elle ses téléphones, une agrafeuse, et arrachant brutalement la prise de son ordinateur qui se coupa.

« Non non non non ! » paniqua-t-elle en se redressant comme elle le put, emmêlée dans les fils de ses différents téléphones, les genoux encore douloureux.

« Linda Michaels ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond.

Elle rougit en se retrouvant face à face avec une jeune femme brune et un homme brun. Et elle rougit en voyant l'insigne de policier que tenait la jeune femme. Elle se remit debout comme elle put, et se dépêtra comme elle put de ses liens.

« Je peux vous aider ? C'est... c'est à propos d'Heather, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je suis le détective Beckett, et voici Mr Castle. Pouvons-nous parler ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr » s'exclama Linda en redressant son siège et en ramassant en vrac ses téléphones pour les laisser tomber sur son bureau.

« C'est vous qui étiez en contact avec Heather Ledrige ? »

« Oui, elle m'envoyait un mail tous les deux jours et... elle me bipait régulièrement pour... pour me faire savoir que tout allait bien. Quand j'ai vu que je n'avais plus de nouvelles, j'ai su que... »

« Travaillait-elle sur quelque chose de dangereux ? »

« Non. Non pas vraiment. Enfin... les sectes... c'est parfois... vous savez... les gourous n'aiment pas qu'on... remette en cause... vous pensez que sa mort à un lien avec son enquête ? »

« Nous n'excluons aucune possibilité » intervint Rick.

« Je... je vois et... en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Nous aimerions avoir les mails qu'Heather vous a envoyé ».

« Euh... désolée c'est... c'est mon premier job, je... mais... il ne vous faut pas... un mandat pour ça ? »

« Votre rédacteur nous a donné son autorisation, et cela aiderait beaucoup à résoudre le meurtre d'Heather ».

Linda eut une seconde d'hésitation, pendant laquelle son regard brun se posa alternativement sur Castle, puis Beckett, puis de nouveau Castle. Puis elle sembla se décider et commença à retourner son bureau pour retrouver le dossier qui les intéressaient. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, elle finit par extraire un dossier particulièrement volumineux de la pile qui trônait sur son bureau.

« Voici une copie de tous les mails qu'elle m'a envoyé » bafouilla la jeune fille en tendant le dossier à Beckett. « Je les ai classé par date ».

« Merci. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ces derniers temps ? »

« Des tournures de phrases un peu différentes ? Un vocabulaire nouveau ? » renchérit Castle.

« Je... je crois pas » marmonna Linda en haussant les épaules.

« Rien d'étrange ? »

« Vous savez... par mail, c'est difficile à dire... je ne l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois, juste avant qu'elle ne commence son enquête, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Vous devriez demandé à Donna ».

« Donna ? »

« C'est une des journalistes, elle est en déplacement mais... je peux vous donner son numéro ».

Elle se pencha aussitôt sur son bureau et griffonna rapidement quelques chiffres sur un post-it.

« Tenez ».

« Merci. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous vous rappelez un détail, n'importe quoi » la remercia Kate en lui donnant sa carte.

Linda répondit d'un hochement de tête frénétique, et elle commença à ranger son bureau à toute vitesse pendant que Rick et Kate s'éloignaient vers l'ascenseur.

« Je suppose que nous allons avoir de la lecture ».

« Oh, toi, peut-être, mais moi, je suis consultant. Ce qui veut dire que je peux rentrer chez moi pour cuisiner ».

« Cuisiner ? »

« Oui, j'ai invité ma petite amie a dîné ».

« Petite amie hein ? » se moqua Kate avec un sourire.

« Oui ».

« Sexy ? » se renseigna la jeune femme d'un air dégagé pendant qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur.

« Plus que ça » confirma Castle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate tapotait nerveusement sur la surface de son bureau avec son stylo, tout en parcourant le dossier que lui avait remis l'assistante de rédaction du journal. Les mails étaient de longueur inégale, comme si Heather n'avait pas toujours disposé du temps nécessaire pour composer son mail. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de formules de politesse, elle allait droit au but, donnant les noms de certains membres de la secte, demandant à Linda de vérifier telle ou telle chose. A plusieurs reprises, elle faisait mention d'un certain Ian, mais il n'y avait pas de nom de famille. Peut-être était-ce la personne disparue qui avait poussé Heather a enquêté sur cette secte...

Les sourcils froncés, Kate parcourut des yeux un nouveau mail, et y nota une nouvelle mention de Ian. Peut-être Linda pourrait-elle l'aider à l'identifier. Ou Donna, sa collègue journaliste qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas réussi à joindre. Elle abandonna un instant la lecture de son dossier et décrocha son téléphone, composant le numéro de la journaliste avec la pointe de son stylo. Elle compta les tonalités, faisant légèrement tourner sa chaise en attendant que Donna daigne décrocher tout en mâchouillant la pointe de son stylo. Elle se demandait ce que Castle était en train de faire. Au début, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était une belle épine dans le pied. Maintenant, elle avait du mal à travailler en son absence.

Toute à sa rêverie, elle ne vit pas Gates ouvrir la porte de son bureau à la volée, et sursauta lorsqu'elle claqua avec force. A tel point qu'elle en laissa tomber son stylo sur le sol. Elle marmonna un juron et se pencha pour récupérer l'objet sous son bureau.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plait ! »

Kate ne prêta que peu d'attention à Gates, occupée à essayer d'atteindre son stylo. Elle parvint à récupérer l'objet entre ses doigts lorsque le capitaine reprit :

« L'un de nos jeunes... délinquants a trouvé amusant de dérober des objets personnels à plusieurs membres du commissariat alors qu'il était menotté. Signalez donc tous les objets qui auraient pu disparaître, les bandes de surveillance vont être visionné afin de déterminer qui est le coupable et... »

C'était quand même pas de chance songea Kate, qui n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que disait le capitaine. Et puis son cerveau réalisa. Les images de surveillance du commissariat. Donc cela impliquait sûrement... celle de l'ascenseur. Ascenseur où elle avait embrassé Castle le matin même. Furtivement, certes. Mais quand même.

« Les officiers de police Grint et Eagle seront donc chargés de... »

« Je suis volontaire ! » s'exclama Kate en jaillissant de sous son bureau.

Gates s'interrompit et tourna lentement la tête vers elle, interloquée. D'un même mouvement, les officiers de police présents pour écouter le discours du capitaine tournèrent la tête vers elle.

« Volontaire pour... quoi, détective Beckett ? »

« Pour... pour visionner ces images de surveillance » bafouilla la jeune femme, essayant de conserver sa contenance.

« … Vraiment ? » s'interrogea Gates.

« Oui capitaine. Je crois que... euh... les officiers Grint et Eagle ont... tous les deux... des enfants » commença-t-elle à bafouiller, sans en avoir aucune certitude. « Et... je n'avais aucun plan pour ce soir alors... je suppose que... enfin ils pourront profiter de leur famille si... je m'en charge ».

Même à cette distance, Beckett vit très bien les yeux de Gates se plissait pendant qu'elle analysait chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Elle n'en avait probablement pas cru la moitié, et elle devait actuellement être en train de se demander ce que la détective voulait lui cacher.

« Eh bien... si vous êtes volontaire » finit par lâcher le capitaine. « Mais ne mettez pas pour autant votre enquête entre parenthèse ».

« Évidemment Capitaine. Je... commencerais... sur mon temps libre ».

Gates la considéra pendant encore quelques secondes puis eut un bref mouvement de tête dans sa direction, avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau. Lorsque la porte de son bureau se referma, tout le poste de police sembla se remettre en mouvement.

« Merci M 'dame » dit un jeune officier de police en passant près d'elle.

« De rien officier... Eagle ».

Kate ferma les yeux, retenant un soupir. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils soient plus prudents... Avec un soupir, elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et commença à farfouiller dans les poches de son manteau. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Castle.

[***]

Esposito arrêta sa voiture devant une petite rue. Il récupéra son arme de service, dans la boîte à gant, puis sortit du véhicule. Il s'empressa de traverser la rue sans vraiment prendre le temps de regarder, provoquant le klaxon d'une ou deux voitures qui le frôlèrent. Il avança jusqu'au hall d'un immeuble dont les portes d'entrées étaient grandes ouvertes.

Une pancarte devant l'ascenseur indiquait qu'il était hors service mais en réalité, Javier ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir un jour vu en état de marche. Il s'avança donc vers les escaliers, par automatisme, et se figea après avoir monté quelques marches en remarquant des jeunes en train de fumer un pétard, affalé en plein milieu des marches.

« P'tain qu'est-ce qu'il fait là çuila » se plaignit l'un des jeunes d'une voix traînante.

« Chais pas... Mais c'est rare de voir des jumeaux fin des... comment ça s'appelle quand on voit trois personnes qui se ressemblent ? Des jumeaux triplés ? »

Deux autres jeunes lâchèrent des rires idiots, mais aucun ne semblait être en état de répondre à la question de leur ami.

« T'es trop con Marty... » commenta le premier.

Javier considéra chacun des gamins pendant quelques longues secondes. Il leur donnait seize... peut-être dix-sept ans. Et encore. Il prit une profonde inspiration, histoire de conserver son calme, puis sortit son portable de sa poche. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir son badge.

« Hey vas-y tu fais quoi là ? »

« J'appelle la police. Pour leur signaler que des jeunes fument du cannabis ».

« Pff t'es con ils vont pas venir... ils viennent jamais dans le quartier ».

Javier décida d'opter pour un changement de stratégie. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et tendit le bras pour arracher son pétard à l'un des jeunes. Il le balança sur le sol et l'écrasa sans ménagement.

« Dégage de ma route ».

« Ptain... mais j'ai rien fait... On voulait juste... »

« Dégage de ma route » répéta Esposito en détachant cette fois chacune des syllabes.

Le jeune grommela, puis daigna enfin soulever son corps le temps de grimper sur l'une des marches supérieures, permettant à Esposito de filer dans les étages. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, jusqu'au sixième étage, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il traversa le couloir d'un pas résolu et frappa sur la porte au fond à gauche. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et une jeune fille hispanique se jeta à son coup.

« Javi tu es venu ! »

« Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais » marmonna le policier en entrant et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La jeune fille ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre et elle disparut à l'intérieur.

« _Mama ! Javi esta aqui ! Mama !_ »

Javier n'eut pas le temps de pénétrer plus avant dans l'appartement qu'une femme traversa le couloir à vive allure et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Il la serra la plus fort possible contre lui, frottant son dos, caressant ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches grises.

« _Que pasa ? »_

_« Es Pavel » _expliqua la femme en se tordant nerveusement les mains. « _No sé donde esta, pero Javi... »_

Elle dut s'interrompre à cause d'une quinte de toux qui la secoua violemment.

_« Calmate, calmate »_ l'interrompit doucement Javier en l'amenant vers le canapé pour la faire s'y asseoir. « _Quieres agua ? »_

Il eut à peine le temps de se relever pour aller vers la cuisine que l'adolescente revenait déjà avec un verre d'eau. Elle s'accroupit près de sa mère et lui murmura quelques mots en espagnol. Puis elle se releva, attrapa Javier par la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

« Elle prend ses médicaments ? »

« Pas toujours » confia la jeune fille tout en mettant la bouilloire à chauffer. « Ça coûte trop cher de les prendre tous les jours ».

« Maria, tu sais que l'argent n'est pas un problème... »

« Je sais, mais elle nous tuerait si on t'appelait à l'aide ».

« Pourtant, elle a appelé. Où est Pavel ? »

« Je sais pas. Je veux dire... il avait déjà disparu avant. Mais pas aussi longtemps ».

« Je croyais qu'il s'était calmé depuis la dernière fois ».

« Ça... n'a duré qu'un temps ».

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, évitant délibérément de le regarder. Javier fronça les sourcils, et remarqua ce qu'elle voulait lui cacher lorsqu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la boite de sucre dans un placard. Il lui attrapa vivement le poignet, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise, et il releva sa manche jusqu'au coude.

« C'est quoi ça ? C'est Pavel qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Non, je... c'est personne » se justifia-t-elle tant bien que mal.

« Maria » répliqua Javier avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.

« Il... J'essaie de le retenir mais... Je n'y arrive pas toujours. Il m'a frappé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de sortir. Et... et quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler ».

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de Javier lorsqu'il lâcha le poignet de Maria.

« Quand je le retrouve, je le tue ».

« Javi ! » essaya de le retenir la jeune fille.

Mais la porte avait déjà claqué bruyamment derrière lui.

[***]

Rick roulait soigneusement ses sushis selon une technique ancestrale qu'il avait apprise d'un maître japonais du sushi. Enfin ça, c'était la version qu'il aimait se raconter. En réalité, il avait trouvé la recette miracle sur internet quelques années auparavant. Mais peut-être que ce site avait été écrit par un japonais vénérable qui s'entraînait à l'art de la découpe du poisson depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait presque terminé. Il avait du vin, un bon repas, il avait même prévu des chandelles. Et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de sacrifier l'une de ses cartes de crédit pour avoir la maison pour lui. Alexis était à l'université et sa mère...

Il laissa son geste en suspens. En réalité... Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu une seule fois depuis le précédent week-end, mais il avait passé beaucoup de temps enfermé dans son bureau a essayé désespérément d'écrire. Et comme lui et sa mère étaient en froid, elle n'avait pas essayé de lui parler.

Son regard se reporta sur son téléphone, et il envisagea, pendant une bonne minute, de lui téléphoner. Mais en même temps... Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'ils pouvaient avoir au téléphone. Sans compter... qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait lui dire que son père était de retour dans sa vie. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait ou non lui en parler.

Il rejetta l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, et reporta son attention sur ses sushis. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas avoir cette conversation ce soir. Il l'appellerait demain, voilà tout. Il releva le nez lorsque son portable vibra sur la surface lisse du comptoir, et il s'essuya précipitamment les mains sur son tablier avant de se saisir de l'objet. il eut un sourire en voyant l'expéditeur, puis il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour lire le message. Et son sourire se rétracta.

« Urgence au poste, peux pas venir ce soir, t'expliquerai demain ».

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il se retourna jetant un coup d'œil au repas qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à cuisiner. Il lâcha un soupir et commença à dérouler du cellophane pour emballer le tout. Il pourrait toujours faire ce repas le lendemain, après tout... Il allait envelopper son assiette de sushi, lorsqu'il s'interrompit. Ou alors...

[***]

Javier était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé l'après-midi à courir dans tous les coins du quartier, à la recherche de Pavel. A chaque fois qu'il avait cru tenir une piste, cela s'était révélé être une impasse. Ce bar représentait sa dernière chance de trouver un indice.

Esposito poussa donc la porte du « Purple Rain » et fronça aussitôt le nez lorsque ses narines furent assaillis par un horrible mélange d'odeurs toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres. Il essaya de passer outre, et il s'avança vers le comptoir.

« Yo ».

« _Que quieres ? » _grommela le barman.

« _Informacion. Conoce este chico ? »_

Le policier fit glisser une photo sur le comptoir. Le barman jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'image, puis ses yeux se portèrent furtivement dans un recoin sombre du bar.

« _No. No conozco ». _

Discrètement, Javier ajouta un billet.

« _Estas seguro ? »_

L'homme sembla hésiter encore une fraction de secondes, puis il empocha le billet et se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Trois rues d'ici, _a derecha_ » baragouina l'homme dans un français approximatif. « Mais toi prudent. _Droga_ ».

Javier hocha gravement la tête. Prudent, il l'était quasiment toujours.

[***]

Javier avait fini par dénicher la rue des dealers indiqué par le barman. C'était un bouge sombre, fermé par une grille qu'il fallait escalader si on voulait s'enfuir. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit le meilleur des lieux pour dealer. Les façades miteuses des immeubles ne laissaient pas passer la lumière du jour, et des déchets divers traînaient sur le sol. Notamment des seringues usagés, des capotes utilisées et des tas d'autres trucs dont il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître l'utilité.

Un bruit de métal le fit presque sursauter, et il dégaina aussitôt son arme, s'avança prudemment, le canon de son arme pointé devant lui. Mais au bout de quelques pas, il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'une boite de conserve vide.

Il sortit sa lampe de poche pour éclairer les lieux, mais l'endroit semblait désert pour l'instant. Il était probablement trop tôt pour les dealers. Il allait se détourner, lorsqu'il remarqua une basket, sortant d'un tas de poubelles. Il fronça les sourcils, s'approchant de quelques pas, puis il remarqua qu'une cheville sortait de la chaussure. Il avança encore, et renversa le sac poubelle qui se trouvait à l'emplacement approximatif de la tête de l'individu. Il blêmit en découvrant le visage du jeune homme.

« Pavel ! » murmura-t-il.

Il s'accroupit près du jeune homme, cherchant son pouls dans son cou. Pendant quelques terrifiantes secondes, il ne sentit rien, puis il finit enfin par sentir une légère pulsation sous ses doigts. Il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas l'emplacement réservé de dealers de drogue. C'était le dépotoir où il se débarrassait de leurs victimes. Il sortit son téléphone et composa aussitôt un numéro, marmonnant des jurons en attendant que son interlocuteur décroche.

« C'est Javi » put-il enfin lâcher, lorsqu'on décrocha. « J'ai besoin d'aide ».

[***]

Kevin était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. S'il y avait bien une part du boulot que tous les flics détestaient, c'était le moment où il devait annoncer la mort de quelqu'un à ses proches. Après plusieurs années d'expérience, il pensait avoir tout vu. Mais il n'avait encore jamais rencontré Alicia Ledrige, la sœur de sa victime.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un quart d'heure qu'il était assis dans un des fauteuils à fanfreluche de l'appartement de la jeune femme, pendant qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sans discontinuer.

« Je... n'arrive... pas... à... croire... qu'elle est... morte » hoqueta la jeune femme.

« Je sais que c'est un moment difficile... Je vous présente une nouvelle fois toutes mes condoléances » marmonna maladroitement le policier. « Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons avoir cette euh... conversation... un peu plus tard ».

La jeune femme se pencha en avant et arracha plusieurs mouchoirs de la boite en papier posée sur la table basse devant elle. Elle se moucha bruyamment, se tamponna les yeux, prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, puis lâcha :

« Non, non je pense que ça va aller... »

Elle attrapa de nouveau tout un paquet de mouchoir pour finir d'effacer ses larmes, puis lorsqu'elle sembla avoir repris une contenance, elle demanda :

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Aviez-vous des contacts réguliers avec votre sœur ? »

« Non. Pas ces derniers temps. Elle... Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire une enquête de terrain et que... que ça serait sûrement difficile de me contacter sans compromettre sa couverture... »

« A-t-elle laissé entendre qu'elle courait un danger au cours de cette enquête ? Ou... lorsqu'elle vous a contacté ? Paraissait-elle... nerveuse ? »

« Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre d'enquête. C'était normal, qu'on ne puisse pas se contacter, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étrange là-dedans. Et je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des semaines enfin je veux dire... elle m'a envoyé quelques mails mais... ».

Le visage de Kevin prit une expression horrifiée lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Alicia se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. La jeune femme hoqueta plusieurs fois avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots.

« Ces mails sont les derniers mots que j'ai échangé avec ma sœur ! »

« Mademoiselle Ledrige... »

« La dernière chose que je lui ai dite c'est « amuse-toi bien avec ton enquête ! » » s'horrifia la jeune femme. « Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais ! »

« Je suis certain qu'elle euh... savait que vous l'aimiez ».

Kevin ne savait plus quoi dire. Pourquoi Esposito avait-il choisi ce jour pour le lâcher ? Il hésita sur la conduite à adopter, envisagea de se lever pour aller tapoter gentiment l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider, la jeune femme ravala d'elle-même ses larmes et se moucha une nouvelle fois d'une façon particulièrement bruyante.

« Je veux que vous me promettiez une chose détective ».

« Euh... oui ? »

« Attrapez le salaud qui a fait ça à ma sœur et... et envoyez-le en prison ! »

« Ça sera fait mademoiselle. Je vous le promets ».

Le détective lui adressa un timide sourire d'encouragements mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit.

« Oh, excusez-moi ».

Il se leva, contourna comme il put les fauteuils imposants et s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée où il décrocha enfin son téléphone.

« Détective Ryan » annonça-t-il. « Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il blêmit brusquement.

« Tu... QUOI ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Je m'excuse platement d'avoir été aussi longtemps inactive. Voici la suite !**

[***]

La voiture s'immobilisa. Lanie se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'immeuble devant lequel elle venait de s'arrêter, puis à la voiture garée juste devant la sienne. Pas de doute, c'était celle de Javi. A priori, elle était au bon endroit. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de venir dans un quartier aussi mal-famé ?

Elle hésita, puis attrapa sa sacoche posée sur le siège passager et descendit de sa voiture. Elle avait à peine posé un pied sur le trottoir qu'elle marcha dans un tas de détritus qui débordait du caniveau. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de mettre des talons ? Et d'ailleurs... Quelle idée avait-elle eu de venir sans même une explication ? Tout ce que Javi lui avait dit, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'aide, alors elle était venue, mais elle commençait à sérieusement le regretter.

Elle soupira, regardant autour d'elle, essayant de savoir quelle direction elle devait emprunter, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que quelqu'un surgit du hall de l'immeuble.

« Lanie ! »

« Javi ? »

« Merci d'être venue ».

Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne protesta pas lorsque le détective s'empara de sa main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

« Javi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et... Est-ce que c'est du sang ?! » s'inquiéta-t-elle en avisant le tee-shirt tâchée du détective.

« Ce n'est pas le mien, s'il-te-plait Lanie... »

« Ok, je n'irai nul part sans une explication ».

Elle se libéra d'une secousse, décidée à ne pas faire un pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu des réponses, allant même jusqu'à croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, sa sacoche toujours sur l'épaule, regardant Esposito avec un air de défi.

« Lanie, s'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin de toi ».

Le regard de la jeune femme se plissa, histoire de signifier à Esposito que cette fois, il ne suffirait pas d'un ou deux compliments pour la faire fléchir.

« Je ne t'aurais pas appelé si ce n'était pas vraiment important. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer ».

Le détective lui tendit la main. Elle eut un instant d'indécision, avant d'y glisser la sienne. Quelque chose, dans le ton pressant de sa voix, et l'éclat d'inquiétude dans son regard, avait fini de la convaincre.

Esposito l'entraîna dans le hall d'un immeuble d'aspect miteux. Les escaliers semblaient branlants, et elle n'osa même pas toucher la rampe qui semblait être d'une propreté plus que douteuse. Elle regardait vaguement autour d'elle, se laissant guider par Javier, puis elle pénétra à sa suite dans l'un des appartements.

« Javi, c'est toi ? »

Lanie eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'elle aperçut une jeune fille par-dessus l'épaule d'Esposito. Celle-ci rougit brusquement en la voyant, et donna l'impression de vouloir disparaître dans le mur. Au passage, la doctoresse remarqua les hématomes jaunies dans le cou et sur les poignets de la jeune femme.

« _No te preocupe Maria, es Lanie, une amiga »_.

Lanie se retint de faire un commentaire, et elle se laissa entraîner par Javier. En passant devant l'espace ouvert du salon, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une femme relativement âgée, assise dans un fauteuil en train de tousser. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Que venait-elle faire ici ?

« Javi... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explication qu'il poussa une porte et la fit entrer. Elle se figea un instant sur le seuil, le temps de prendre pleinement conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Un jeune homme était allongé sur le lit. Il avait plusieurs plaies, à divers endroits du corps, mais à première vue, quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée d'arrêter les différentes hémorragies en se servant de draps. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang.

« Il a... reçu des coups de couteaux ».

« Oui. Oui j'avais noté ça ».

La doctoresse prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle pivota vers Esposito.

« Mais à moins qu'il ne soit mort, je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Je te rappelle que la condition pour être l'un de mes patients, c'est d'être mort » .

« Tu es quand même docteur, non ? »

« Pourquoi diable tu n'as pas appelé une ambulance ! »

« Je... peux pas ».

Lanie jeta un regard au gamin allongée sur le lit. Il faisait jeune. Peut-être vingt-cinq ans, grand maximum. Et si elle ne faisait rien, il allait probablement y rester. Elle jeta un regard à moitié furieux à Esposito, puis elle retira sa veste.

« J'ai besoin d'eau bouillante et de draps propres. Et ça va te coûter plus que cher ».

« Tout ce que tu voudras » promit Esposito en sortant aussitôt de la chambre pendant qu'elle se penchait sur Pavel pour examiner ses blessures.

[***]

Kevin traversa le hall du commissariat en courant. il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, trépigna d'impatience quelques secondes puis pressa frénétiquement le bouton. Il préféra ne pas attendre plus longtemps l'ascenseur qui semblait vouloir prendre son temps pour entamer sa descente. Il abandonna l'idée de prendre l'ascenseur et emprunta les escaliers qu'il grimpa à toute vitesse.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'étage désiré, il était hors d'haleine et en nage, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et traversa le reste du commissariat en courant. Il ne frappa même pas à la porte de la salle des témoins et pénétra à l'intérieur.

« Jenny ! »

Sa femme eut à peine le temps de se mettre debout qu'il s'empressa de la serrer la plus fort possible contre lui.

« Ça va, tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Un homme dans la rue, il m'a arraché mon sac, et je suis tombée ».

Ryan releva le visage de sa femme du bout des doigts. Elle s'était égratignée le front en tombant, et elle tenait son bras droit contre elle.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital » décida Kevin. « Tu as fini de donner ta déposition ? »

Kevin se retourna aussitôt pour consulter l'officier de police du regard.

« Nous avons déjà eu plusieurs rapports d'agressions, les témoignages semblent accuser le même homme. On va mettre des équipes sur le coup, ça lui apprendra à s'en prendre à la femme d'un collègue, mais vous devriez faire opposition à toutes vos cartes bancaires ».

Kevin hocha machinalement la tête mais ce n'était pas son plus gros souci. S'il attrapait le type qui avait eu l'idée de s'en prendre à sa femme, il allait passer un mauvais, très mauvais quart d'heure.

[***]

Le stéthoscope sur les oreilles, Lanie écoutait attentivement les battements de cœur de son patient. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que son patient était en vie. Elle n'avait jamais aimé, les patients en vie. Elle préférait les morts. Aucun risque de faire une erreur médicale et de les tuer. Et puis... il y avait quand même quelque chose de gratifiant à savoir qu'on aidait la police à attraper des meurtriers. Esposito pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'elle garde son stéthoscope en souvenir dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Elle souleva doucement les draps en sang, sortit une paire de ciseau de sa sacoche médicale et commença à découper soigneusement le tee-shirt ensanglanté et déchiré de son patient. Les blessures n'avaient pas l'air infecté. Elle ne releva pas la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'Esposito posa une bassine remplit d'eau chaude à côté d'elle, déposant un drap propre au pied du lit.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Mieux que ce que je croyais. La plupart des blessures sont superficielles ».

« Merci de... de faire ça pour moi » marmonna maladroitement Esposito.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« … Pavel ».

« Un ami à toi ? » poursuivit la légiste, imperturbable, tout en nettoyant le torse du jeune homme du sang séché qui le couvrait.

« C'est... c'est mon petit frère ».

La jeune femme eut un instant d'hésitation.

« Je me suis souvent demandée à quoi cela ressemblerait... mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer ta famille de cette façon ».

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Espo, et elle le vit rougir légèrement et détourner les yeux, gêné. C'était l'une des raisons qui avaient conduits à leur rupture. Javier n'avait jamais été capable de lui présenter sa famille, même après plusieurs mois de relation. En fait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle ne savait même pas qu'il avait un frère. Elle en avait eu assez d'attendre que les choses deviennent suffisamment sérieuses pour lui. Et lui en avait probablement eu assez que les choses deviennent trop sérieuses.

« Viens m'aider une seconde ».

Sans un mot, Esposito referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et vint compresser la blessure à l'endroit que lui indiquait Lanie.

« Alors... comme ça tu as un petit frère... »

Lanie sortit des compresses de sa trousse de secours.

« J'imagine que Maria est...

« Ma petite soeur ».

Elle donna une petite tape sur les doigts d'Esposito, lui signifiant par là qu'il devait enlever sa main, et elle appliqua les compresses sur la blessure.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé une ambulance ? »

« … Je... Ma mère n'a pas d'assurance-maladie. Et les types qui lui ont fait ça pourraient avoir envie de l'attendre là-bas ».

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je sais pas ».

« … Un rapport avec les bleus de Maria ? »

La doctoresse releva les yeux vers Javi, collée à elle dans l'espace étroit autour du lit de Pavel. Son visage à moins de trente centimètres du sien, elle le vit très bien rougir et détourner le regard.

« Je vérifierais ses blessures après. Enfin... si tu veux... »

[***]

Kate lâcha un soupir et elle attrapa la télécommande pour mettre en pause la bande vidéo qu'elle était en train de visionner. Elle prit quelques secondes pour étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et essaya de détendre sa nuque raidie. Elle avait encore des heures et des heures de vidéos sur les bras. Et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé de concluant. Sans compter qu'elle avait sa propre enquête à mener...

Elle lâcha un nouveau soupir, et appuya sur le bouton lecture de la télécommande. Mais la vidéo eut à peine le temps de se relancer qu'elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. C'était bien sa veine. Depuis quand les commissariats étaient sujet au coupure de courant. Elle se retrouva brièvement dans le noir, puis la lumière revint. Enfin... en partie. La seule salle encre plongée dans le noir était celle où elle se trouvait. Le reste du commissariat était éclairé. A cette heure, elle s'était attendue à se trouver seule à cette étage, mais visiblement, quelqu'un avait décidé de lui faire une mauvaise blague.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte, et elle se pencha par l'embrasure :

« Ok, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et c'était très drôle, maintenant, j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous rallumiez la lumière s'il-vous-plait ».

Un bruit la fit presque sursauter. C'était incroyable comment un lieu familier pouvait soudainement devenir effrayant lorsqu'il était désert et relativement peu éclairée. Mais Kate se raisonna. Elle était dans un commissariat. Quel était le pourcentage de chances qu'un tueur fou furieux ait décidé de s'en prendre à un policier armé dans un commissariat ?

« Hello ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Aucune réponse. La partie la moins méfiante du cerveau de Kate lui souffla l'idée que c'était peut-être simplement un plomb qui avait sauté. En maugréant, elle se décida à aller voir. Elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir où était le disjoncteur de cette étage.

Elle traversa l'étage désert, pour se diriger vers l'un des débarras au fond du couloir. Il lui semblait que c'était ce débarras, mais elle n'en était pas certaine...

[***]

Dès que Kate passa devant la salle de repos pour se diriger vers le disjoncteur, Rick se dirigea vers la salle vidéo où s'était installé la détective en trottinant le plus silencieusement possible, les bras chargés d'un sac. Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'empressa d'ouvrir son sac et de disposer rapidement son contenu sur la table. Il déposa une bouteille de vin sur la table, puis s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de prendre des verres.

« Zut ! » jura-t-il.

Il tourna dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver une solution, puis il se souvint de la salle de pause. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Kate se trouvait, puis vers la salle de pause. C'était court, mais il avait le temps de faire l'aller-retour. Il rouvrit la porte, et traversa le commissariat en courant. Il termina le trajet en une glissade, et attrapa les deux premières tasses qui lui tombèrent sous la main.

[***]

Kate examina rapidement le disjoncteur. Elle chercha rapidement le fusible correspondant à sa salle, et elle l'ouvrit pour constater qu'il était vide. Elle lâcha un soupir, mais son regard tomba sur un petit fusible posée juste au-dessus du compteur. C'était donc bien une mauvaise blague... Elle remit le fusible en place. Comme si elle avait que ça à faire...

[***]

Rick s'apprêtait à ressortir de la salle de pause lorsqu'il vit la lumière de la salle-vidéo se rallumer. Il lâcha un juron. Cela voulait dire que Kate avait déjà remis le fusible en place. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une idée, faillit lâcher l'une des tasses au passage, puis il ramassa son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Il se dépêcha de sélectionner Kate dans son répertoire, mais se retrouva à court d'idées au moment de rédiger un message qui aurait pu lui donner quelques secondes de sursis. Il tergiversa pendant encore un instant, puis il tapota un message.

« Toujours au poste ? »

Il se surprit à prier pour que le message arrive à temps et retint presque un cri de joie en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate. Il se contenta cependant d'un lever de poing victorieux.

[***]

Kate se figea, sur la porte du débarras, en entendant son téléphone sonner. Elle attrapa son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et sourit en voyant qui était le destinataire.

« Toujours oui. Et toi ? Cuisine ? »

Rick s'empressa de traverser la pièce pendant que Kate était occupée à répondre à son message. Il se précipita dans la salle vidéo, abandonna ses tasses sur la table, referma la porte derrière lui, éteignit les lumières et baissa les stores le tout, en moins d'une minute. Il se retourna vers la table, déboucha la bouteille de vin, en versa dans chacune des tasses qu'il venait de ramener. Il se retourna, les deux tasses à la main, face à la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, mais son sourire disparut aussitôt. Hum... non, ça n'allait pas. Il avait l'air idiot comme ça. Il reposa les tasses sur la table, enleva son manteau qu'il déposa sur une chaise, et essaya de s'asseoir au bord de la table. Il essaya de croiser les jambes, de les décroiser, mais aucune de ces positions ne semblaient lui convenir. Et Kate allait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il vit l'ombre de la jeune femme, derrière la porte, et il entendit aussi la poignée tourner. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se jeta à moitié sur la table.

[***]

Kate pressa la touche envoi de son téléphone. Elle retourna vers la salle vidéo, et se figea en remarquant que les stores étaient baissés. Elle fronça les sourcils et avança prudemment vers la salle vidéo. Si c'était une blague, elle ne la faisait plus rire du tout. Elle s'avança silencieusement, portant une main à son arme, à sa ceinture, au cas où. Elle posa une main sur la poignée, poussa la porte et alluma aussitôt la lumière prête à dégainer son arme, au cas où. Mais elle se détendit aussitôt en voyant Rick, à demi allongé négligemment sur la table, une tasse entre les mains.

« Vin ? Sushi ? » proposa Rick.

Il but une gorgée de sa tasse de vin, et lâcha :

« Je sais, l'effet aurait été plus réussi si j'avais été nu sur la table avec... un plat de sushi astucieusement disposé, mais... je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et... c'est un commissariat, ça serait vraiment innaproprié ».

Kate eut un moment de doute, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais lorsque Castle lâcha cette phrase, elle sut que oui, c'était définitivement bien réel.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ».

Rick se redressa brusquement, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est trop c'est ça ? Je savais que j'aurais dû me déshabiller ! »

Kate retint un rire et s'approcha de lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« En fait je trouve ça plutôt... mignon ».

« Mignon ? »

Castle considéra l'idée un moment, puis il haussa les épaules, et lâcha :

« Je peux me contenter de ça ».

Kate sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis elle prit la tasse que Rick lui tendit.

« C'est... vraiment du vin ? Parce que... nous sommes dans un commissariat et ça pourrait être... »

« Oui, à propos de ça... tu sais... ce sont des verres de vins servis dans des tasses à café, et je crois que tout liquide versé dans une tasse à café devint... du café. Donc disons que c'est du café ».

[***]

Esposito descendit l'escalier de l'immeuble juste derrière Lanie. Il poussa la porte d'entrée pour elle, et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Appelle-moi si la situation empire. Je pense que ça devrait aller... mais on ne sait jamais. Quelqu'un doit rester avec lui ».

« Je ne le quitterais pas des yeux ».

« Je reviendrais changer ses pansements demain et vérifier l'état de ses sutures ».

« Je serais là ».

Lanie se détourna juste une minute, le temps d'ouvrir la portière et de déposer sa sacoche sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

« Encore merci d'être venue. Je sais que... enfin que toi et moi ce n'est pas... facile et que euh.. »

Lanie retint un sourire. Ça l'avait toujours amusé, de voir Javi perdre ses moyens. Cela lui arrivait tellement peu souvent.

« Non , vraiment, merci d'être... »

Javier se sentit idiot. En plus, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son regard n'arrêtait pas de se fixer sur les lèvres de la doctoresse. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il enlaça Lanie et l'embrassa. Elle fut tellement prise de cours qu'elle ne songea même pas à le repousser. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Puis Javier sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il se recula de quelques pas.

« Je... » commença-t-il maladroitement. « Je ne voulais pas... enfin je... ».

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment il devait terminer sa phrase, puis il eut une idée qui lui sembla absolument brillante.

« Il faut que je remonte. A plus tard ! » esquiva-t-il en faisant brusquement demi-tour.

« Oui oui. Euh... a plus... tard » bafouilla Lanie, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle resta une bonne minute devant sa voiture, sans savoir quoi faire, puis elle sembla se rappeler qu'elle devait partir. Elle s'installa derrière le volant, mais eut encore besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle devait démarrer. Elle avait oublié l'effet que ça faisait de se faire embrasser par Javier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je m'excuse d'avoir été _aussi_ longtemps inactive. Je sais, je mériterais d'être fouettée. Et fessée. Et encore fouettée (que voulez-vous, j'aime ça). J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Sans étaler ma vie, je dirais que j'ai été (trop) occupée. Et pas très motivée. Ce qui arrive. Mais ça n'arrivera plus ! **

**Donc, dans l'épisode précédent : Esposito avait été appelé à l'aide par sa famille, il avait appelé Lanie pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de son frère. Ryan s'était retrouvé au poste de police après que sa femme se soit faite agressée, et Rick avait préparé une mission spéciale digne du meilleur des espions pour surprendre Kate au commissariat alors qu'elle était obligée de se coltiner le visionnage de bandes de surveillances pour avoir osé embrasser Castle dans l'ascenseur et éviter que ça se sache (ouuuh la vilaine). Et même qu'après, Lanie et Esposito se sont embrassés (ouuuuh les coquins). Avant ça, Rick avait rencontré son père, sans le dire à Kate, avant de commencer une enquête sur la mort d'une journaliste, Heather Ledrige.**

[***]

Kate avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin, tout en attrapant un nouveau sushi entre ses baguettes. Castle avait poussé la perfection jusqu'à apporter des baguettes pour déguster leur repas japonais. Il ne faisait décidément pas les choses à moitié lorsqu'il se décidait à la surprendre.

« Quoi ? »

Elle sursauta à moitié en entendant Castle parler, et elle s'aperçut enfin qu'elle le regardait fixement. Sans doute depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Rien » s'empressa-t-elle de répliquer, pivotant aussitôt sur sa chaise pour faire face à la télévision qui diffusait encore des bandes de surveillance.

Les yeux bleus de Castle se plissèrent légèrement. Il était quasiment certain d'avoir vu Kate rougir. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, referma le dossier des mails qu'Heather Ledrige avait envoyé à son assistante.

« Tu as envie de faire... »

« Je ne coucherais pas avec toi en plein milieu du commissariat Castle » le coupa Kate.

Rick retint un rire forcé, et sa voix partit dans les aïgues lorsqu'il tenta ensuite de se justifier.

« Je n'allais pas... ce serait totalement... et puis je n'allais pas... Pour qui me prends-tu ? ».

« Richard Castle. Je te prends pour Richard Castle. Tu as quelque chose sur les mails ? ».

« Eh bien... Heather mentionnait régulièrement un dénommé... Ian. Principalement pour dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore retrouvée. Sinon... elle mentionne un certain... Gabriel Angelus, ce serait... le grand gourou ».

« Gabriel... Angelus ? »

« Oui, je sais. Il serait étonnant que ce soit son vrai nom. Ou alors il était bizarrement prédestiné à être le chef d'une secte appelée « les anges pleureurs »... J'espère que ce ne sont pas des vrais anges pleureurs ».

« Des... vrais anges ? »

Kate pivota légèrement sur sa chaise pour se tourner vers Rick, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'apprêtant à contrôler les réactions de son visage pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se moquer, même un peu, de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Et bien... il y a cette série britannique... tu ne connais certainement pas... Et certains monstres sont appelés des anges pleureurs ».

« Et... à quoi ressemble ces anges pleureurs ? »

« A des statues d'anges qui tiennent leur tête dans leurs mains. Tant que tu les regardes, ce sont des statues tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais dès que tu détournes leur regard, elles bougent. Elles sont rapides, plus rapides que ce que tu peux imaginer, un clignement d'yeux, et elles sont à côté de toi, les lèvres figées en un rictus hideux dévoilant leurs crocs, les griffes prêtent à t'attraper et... »

« Et tuer l'innocente victime qu'elles parviendront à attraper ? » ajouta Kate pour lui avec un battement de cil qui montrait qu'elle n'était nullement impressionnée.

« Non » poursuivit Castle, presque dans un murmure, sur le ton de la confidence pendant qu'il se penchait vers elle, par-dessus la table. « Les anges se nourrissent de vortex du temps, ils renvoient leurs victimes dans le passé, à une autre époque, où ils peuvent continuer à vivre leur vie ».

Kate prit une profonde inspiration tout en se pinçant les lèvres pour se retenir de rire, puis elle se pencha elle aussi vers Castle. Leur visage se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Castle, c'est une série télévisée. Je suis sûre et certaine que nos anges pleureurs à nous sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus humains ».

« Et si... »

Kate posa un index autoritaire sur les lèvres de Castle pour l'empêcher de prononcer un mot de plus.

« Ce sont des humains ».

« Penses-y. Peut-être que dans le futur, Heather s'est faite attrapée par un ange pleureur, et qu'elle s'est faite renvoyée à notre époque où le hasard et la malchance ont voulu qu'elle atterrisse à un droit qui n'était pas encore construit à notre époque, ce qui a eu pour effet de la tuer lorsqu'elle s'est écrasée sur le sol ».

« Hum, je vois. Malheureusement, ma juridiction ne s'étend pas au futur. Il nous faudrait une machine à voyager dans le temps et... »

« Je sais ! » se réjouit Castle avec son habituelle expression d'enfant qui se lève le matin de noël pour découvrir la montagne de cadeaux qui l'attend. « Tu imagines à quel point ça serait génial ! »

Comme cela lui arrivait parfois, Kate ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à l'enthousiasme démesurée de Castle pour les théories farfelues. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule option. La fuite. Tout du moins le temps que Rick redescende sur terre et n'émette des hypothèses plus... terre à terre. Elle se saisit donc de sa tasse contenant encore un fond de vin et se leva comme un ressort de sa chaise.

« Je prendrais bien un café ».

[***]

Esposito somnolait sur la chaise qu'il avait installé juste à côté du lit de son frère, dans l'espace étroit de sa chambre. Il se réveilla brusquement lorsque sa tête tomba un peu trop vers l'avant, et il se redressa brusquement. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut désorienté, au point de ne plus savoir où il était, puis il sembla s'en rappeler.

Il se cala contre le dossier de la chaise, faisant craquer le bois du meuble, et il lâcha un bâillement qui lui décrocha presque la mâchoire. La sonnerie d'un portable le fit sursauter, et acheva de le réveiller totalement. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone, mais l'écran n'était même pas allumé. Il fronça les sourcils, et finit par se rendre compte que la sonnerie venait du pantalon de son frère. Il plongea les mains dans les poches et finit par en ressortir un vieux téléphone mobile abîmé. Le nom de « Ramon » était affiché sur l'écran.

« Allô ».

« Pavel ? C'est moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! T'es où ? »

Esposito eut un moment d'hésitation. Sa voix pouvait aisément être confondue avec celle de son frère. Peut-être qu'en se faisant passer pour lui après de ce « Ramon » il pourrait obtenir des infos sur ce qui était arrivé à Pavel.

« Encore chez moi ».

« Putain mec, tu déconnes, ça fait dix minutes que tu devrais être là ! On avait un plan, tu te rappelles ? »

« Ouai, ouai bien sûr que je me rappelle ! » s'exclama Esposito, essayant de jouer le jeu. « J'arrive, d'accord ? »

« Ouai, bah t'as plutôt intérêt mon pote ! Tu vas tout faire foirer avec tes conneries ! ».

« Attends, où est-ce qu'on devait se retrouver déjà ? »

« Bordel mec, qu'est-ce que t'as pris pour être dans cet état ?

« Je... Je me souviens pas vraiment... »

Esposito lâcha un petit rire et ajouta aussitôt :

« En tout cas, hier soir, j'en tenais une bonne ! »

« Ouai, bah j'espère que t'es en forme. Retrouve-moi au parc, l'endroit habituel. Et t'as intérêt de te magner le train ».

« Ouai, pas de... »

Esposito n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, le portable de son frère toujours à la main, puis il sembla prendre une décision, se leva, attrapa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, et glissa le téléphone dans sa poche.

« Maria ! »

Il enfila sa veste et ouvrit la porte pour traverser le couloir.

« Maria ! »

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon, terminant d'ajuster sa veste pour dissimuler au mieux son arme.

« J'ai une course à faire, d'accord ? Je ne serais pas long. Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici deux heures... »

Il tapota ses poches à la recherche d'un papier et d'un stylo, mais il ne trouva rien. Il attrapa un magazine, posé sur la table basse, et un stylo. Il gribouilla rapidement sur la couverture du magazine, et le tendit à sa sœur.

« Si je ne suis pas revenu dans deux heures, tu appelles son numéro, c'est mon coéquipier. Dis-lui que tu appelles de ma part, et il viendra t'aider, d'accord ? Et ce numéro... c'est celui de Lanie, la femme médecin qui est venue hier. Appelle-la si l'état de Pavel se dégrade, d'accord ? »

Sa petite sœur hocha la tête frénétiquement, serrant le magazine contre elle.

« Je vais tout arranger, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas.

Javier se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« _Te amo »_.

« Sois prudent, d'accord ! » lui lança Maria avant qu'il n'ait le temps de franchir la porte d'entrée.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu puisque la porte avait claqué avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Mais même si son frère aîné l'avait effectivement entendu, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'écoute.

[***]

Ryan s'engouffra rapidement dans l'ascenseur du commissariat. Il était en retard. Terriblement en retard. Bien sûr, il avait une bonne raison. Il avait passé la nuit éveillé, à surveiller que Jenny allait bien. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il s'était endormi tardivement, vers 5h ce matin, et il n'avait pas entendu son réveil. C'était sa femme qui avait dû le réveiller. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Kevin Ryan détestait viscéralement, c'était d'être en retard.

Il surgit de l'ascenseur avant même que les portes n'aient terminés de s'ouvrir, et il traversa rapidement le couloir pour gagner son bureau.

« Désolé, je suis en retard, problème de réveil... et avec ce qui est arrivé à Jenny hier, je... »

Il redressa la tête et s'interrompit brutalement. Il n'y avait personne. Ni Castle, ni Beckett n'étaient là. Ni même son partenaire. Il fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis observa rapidement les lieux. Il y avait du monde au commissariat. Et il était quasiment certain d'avoir la bonne heure. Ils n'avaient quand même pas... osé partir sans lui sur le terrain ?

Il abandonna son manteau sur sa chaise et s'empressa d'appeler Beckett. Ils n'avaient pas osé se répéta-t-il. Ils n'auraient jamais, au grand jamais osé l'abandonner au commissariat. Il tapotait nerveusement avec son pied sur le sol, lorsque Beckett décrocha enfin.

« Beckett » marmonna cette dernière, la voix encore endormie.

« Où est-ce que vous êtes ! »

« Au commissariat ».

Kevin plissa des yeux et se retourna pour vérifier. Mais Beckett n'était pas furtivement arrivée derrière lui pendant qu'il lui téléphonait.

« Où exactement ? ».

« La salle vidéo » marmonna Beckett.

Kevin se dirigea presque aussitôt vers la salle en question, et il ouvrit la porte en grand sans prendre la précaution de frapper. Il se figea sur la porte, son téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, alors que Kate était en train de s'étirer, les cheveux un peu en bataille, pendant que Castle, adossé sur sa chaise, baillait aux corneilles.

« Ce sont... les mêmes vêtements qu'hier » marmonna pour lui-même Ryan. « Est-ce que... vous avez passé la nuit ici ? ».

Il balaya la salle des yeux et son regard tomba successivement sur une bouteille de vin vide, et les restes d'un repas.

« Est-ce que... vous avez eu... un rencard ici ! » se scandalisa le policier à voix basse.

Une autre pensée encore plus horrible s'imposa presque aussitôt à son esprit et il repoussa la porte derrière lui avant de la prononcer :

« Est-ce que... vous avez couché dans cette salle ! »

« On l'a fait partout » répondit Castle avec un bâillement avant que Kate n'ait le temps de répondre. « Surtout contre la porte ».

Kevin eut une légère grimace de dégoût qu'il s'efforça de réprimer, puis il prit conscience que sa main était toujours posée sur la poignée de ladite porte. Il s'empressa de la retirer et de l'essuyer vivement sur son pantalon.

« Je... je vais vous attendre dehors moi ».

« Et ça t'amuse en plus ? » commenta Kate en voyant Rick retenir un rire.

[***]

« Comment va Jenny ? »

Kate avait eu le temps de s'éclipser discrètement aux toilettes du commissariat pour se refaire une beauté, ce qui avait principalement constitué en un défroissage énergique de ses vêtements et un recoiffage. Pendant ce temps, Rick avait nettoyé la salle vidéo. Elle espérait qu'il s'était déjà débarassé des bouteilles de vins et de toutes autres preuves compromettantes.

« Ça va. Encore un peu secouée et elle s'est luxée l'épaule en tombant. Je te jure que si j'attrape celui qui lui a fait ça... ».

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Espo ? »

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ? »

« Il n'est pas revenu hier. Il n'a même pas donné un coup de fil ».

« Etrange... ».

Kevin resta plongé dans ses réflexions pendant une bonne minute. C'était étrange que son coéquipier ne lui ait pas parlé de ses problèmes... Ils le faisaient toujours. C'était à ça que servait un partenaire... En même temps... s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'est que ce n'était sans doute pas très grave.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a sur notre morte ? »

« J'ai épluché les mails que nous a donné l'assistante de rédaction, rien d'intéressant. Elle donne juste des prénoms, de vagues descriptions... pour ce que j'en sais... elle pourrait ne même pas les avoir écrits » répondit Castle en déposant le dossier sur le bureau de Kate. « Et certaines phrases sont... obscures pour moi. Peut-être une sorte de code... ».

Les lèvres de Kate firent la moue qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, puis elle jeta un nouveau regard au tableau. Ils manquait d'éléments. Ils n'avaient pas une seule piste cohérente depuis le début de cette enquête, et pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle avait un homme en moins.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis pivota vers Kevin.

« Essaie de trouver des infos. Sur la robe, le tatouage de la victime, n'importe quoi, peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose à creuser. Plonge toi sur les mails et essaie de contacter Linda Michaels, c'est l'assistante de direction du journal qui nous a donné les mails, peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider à décrypter tout ça ».

Ryan hocha la tête et s'installa à son bureau. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

« Et nous ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rendre une petite visite aux anges pleureurs ».

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu crois vraiment que leur gourou va accepter de nous recevoir ? »

« Peut-être. En tout cas, même s'il refuse de le faire, on pourra peut-être apprendre autre chose des gens qui sont là-bas ».

[***]

Castle claqua la portière de la voiture derrière lui et leva le nez pour observer les lieux. Ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'adresse indiquée par les travaux d'Heather. Un immense mur blanc entourait une immense propriété, mais à part ça, rien ne semblait indiquer qu'un culte s'était établi ici.

« J'ai vu un portail par là-bas » indiqua Kate avec un mouvement de tête.

Castle hocha vaguement la tête et lui emboîta le pas, observant le mur. Certes, il était haut. Peut-être quatre mètres. Cinq au maximum. Mais c'était le seul signe de sécurité apparent. Pas de barbelés. Pas de caméras visibles... Il s'empressa de rejoindre Beckett devant le portail. Celle-ci s'était accrochée aux barreaux et essayait de passer au maximum sa tête entre ceux-ci pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans l'immense jardin qui ceinturait une bâtisse en pierre blanche.

« Tu vois une sonnette ou... une cloche ou quelque chose ? » en regardant autour de lui.

« Non. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on soit au bon endroit » marmonna Kate pour elle-même en se reculant. « C'est bizarre une secte avec pignon sur rue, non ? ».

« Pas tellement en vérité. Certaines sectes ont réussi à se faire reconnaître comme des églises, oh, attends, regarde là-bas, quelqu'un vient ».

Kate, s'apprêtant à sortir son téléphone pour contacter Ryan, releva la tête. Effectivement, une jeune femme venait de franchir la porte pour s'avancer vers eux. Comme Heather, elle portait une robe en voilage blanc, et elle était pieds nus. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds et lisses libres sur ses épaules, et avait les mains jointes devant elle pendant qu'elle marchait.

« Bonjour ».

« Euh... bonjour » répondit Rick avec un soupçon d'hésitation. « Nous euh... nous aurions voulu voir... Gabriel... Angelus ».

« Je sais. Il m'a dit que vous viendriez Mr Castle. Il vous a vu arriver ».

« … Comment... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Il l'a vu » répondit la jeune fille comme si elle énonçait là une évidence. « Gabriel voit l'avenir. Il savait que vous viendriez le voir ».

Avec une lenteur mesurée, Castle tourna la tête vers Beckett, lui décocha un regard appuyé et articula silencieusement « qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ! »

La jeune femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et sortit sa plaque de sa poche pour la montrer à la jeune fille.

« Détective... »

« Kate Beckett. Je sais. Gabriel m'a dit que vous seriez là également ».

Elle actionna la poignée et ouvrit le portail en fer forgé.

« Je vous en prie, entrez. Il vous attend ».

Beckett pénétra aussitôt dans le jardin, mais Rick eut un moment d'hésitation. Il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'antre des Anges Pleureurs. Et si... il n'en ressortait pas ? S'il se faisait expédier dans le passé ? Au moins, il espérait qu'il serait expédier à une bonne époque. Comme... les années 30. Puis Rick sembla réaliser que Beckett était déjà loin devant lui.

« Hey, attends-moi, ne me laisse pas seul ! »

[***]

« Alors... qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » murmura Castle pendant qu'ils avançaient dans un couloir sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ? »

« Et bien.. Gabriel nous a vu arrivé. Il est possible qu'il ait vu bien plus de choses... »

« Castle... il nous a vu arrivé à cause des caméras de surveillances. L'une de ses disciples est morte, il devait bien se douter que la police ferrait le lien avec lui à un moment ou à un autre, évidemment qu'il savait qu'on viendrait ! »

« Comment savait-elle mon nom ? »

« Je te rappelle que tu étais sur la couverture d'un magazine people pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ».

Castle se figea dans le couloir, forçant Beckett à s'arrêter.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Beckett se sentit rougir légèrement pendant qu'elle soutenait le regard bleu clair de Castle, et elle bafouilla :

« Euh... plaisir coupable et euh... tu étais... plutôt... sexy, sur cette photo ».

« … vraiment ? »

Kate préféra ne pas répondre. Elle ne voulait pas donner à Rick cette satisfaction. Même si de toute évidence, c'était déjà trop tard. Elle s'empressa de reprendre sa route.

« Quoiqu'il en soit... l'endroit ne me paraît pas vraiment approprié pour les magazines people. Et elle savait comment toi, tu t'appelais ».

« Peut-être qu'ils ont un logiciel de reconnaissance facial avec les caméras » répondit Kate avec un haussement d'épaules.

La jeune femme n'aima pas beaucoup le regard que lui lança Rick lorsqu'elle eut terminée de lui répondre. Il venait de hausser un sourcil et de la regarder d'une façon qui signifiait « ok, alors comment tu vas expliquer ça » ?

« Euh... excusez-moi... Gabriel... il voit l'avenir, c'est ça ? ».

« Oui. Il a des dons extraordinaires vous savez. Il voit aussi le passé des personnes. Il peut raconter votre vie rien qu'en prenant votre main dans les siennes. Il vient du futur vous savez. Je pense que c'est de là que lui vienne ses dons ».

« Du futur hein ? »

Rick se retourna pour lancer un regard éloquent à Kate, mais celle-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oui. Il est arrivé ici lorsqu'il était bébé. Sa mère l'a envoyé ici pour nous sauver tous. Dans le futur, il est trop tard pour sauver notre planète, mais c'est encore possible à cette époque. Gabriel nous aide à entrer en communion avec la terre et à entendre sa souffrance. Grâce à lui, notre monde sera sauvé ».

« Et... il vous a dit comment il avait voyagé dans le temps ? »

« Oui » répondit la jeune fille en se retournant et en adressant un sourire à Castle. « Ce sont les anges qui l'ont ramené ».

De nouveau, Castle se retourna vers Beckett et articula silencieusement « Je te l'avais dit ». Et de nouveau, Kate se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi elle percuta Castle de plein fouet lorsqu'il se figea brusquement dans le couloir.

« Oh mon dieu ».

« Quoi ? »

« Ne cligne pas des yeux. Ne pense même pas à cligner des yeux. Cligne des yeux et tu es morte. Ne te retourne pas. Ne regarde pas ailleurs. Et surtout, ne cligne pas des yeux ».

« … Quoi ? » s'exclama Kate.

« Les anges pleureurs ! » murmura Rick en pointant frénétiquement son doigt en direction de deux statues d'anges, de part et d'autres du couloir, qui tenaient leur visage entre leurs mains.

« Sérieusement Rick ? » soupira Kate.

« Quoi ? Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ! »

S'efforçant de ne pas quitter les statues des yeux, Rick s'efforça de suivre le pas galopant de Kate. Il eut un moment d'hésitation au moment de passer entre les deux statues, essaya de faire diverger ses pupilles au maximum pour ne pas quitter les statues du regard une seule seconde, puis il abandonna l'idée et se mit à courir à toute jambe vers Kate.

« Kate attends-moi ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**De toute évidence... le manque de motivation a encore frappé. Et croyez bien que j'en suis la première désolée. Enfin bref, vous n'êtes encore une fois pas là pour m'entendre raconter ma vie. Donc dans le précédent chapitre, Rick et Kate ont eu un dîner romantique au commissariat. Pendant ce temps, Esposito veille sur son petit frère, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Le lendemain matin, Kate et Rick se rendent au siège central de la secte des Anges Pleureurs, après que Rick se soit tapé tout un délire sur « les anges pleureurs sont des statues de pierre qui vont nous renvoyer dans le passé si on arrête de les regarder même le temps d'un clignement d'yeux ». Pour plus de détails, vous pouvez vous mettre à Doctor Who. **

[***]

Rick eut un nouveau moment de recul lorsqu'il pénétra, quelques secondes après Kate, dans une grande salle. Une bonne vingtaine de personnes se tenaient debout, les paumes des mains posées sur leur yeux, le visage penché vers le sol. Les femmes portaient le même type de robe que la victime, tandis que les hommes portaient ce qui ressemblaient vaguement à une soutane blanche. Tous étaient pieds nus, et tournés dans la direction d'un même homme.

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille qui les avait guidés les invita à patienter sur le côté, et elle referma la porte derrière eux. Castle prit une légère inspiration pour prendre la parole, mais la jeune fille l'interrompit en posant doucement son index sur ses lèvres. Docilement, Castle mima le geste de sceller ses lèvres, et croisa ses mains devant lui, sans ajouter un mot. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, n'y tenant plus, il se pencha vers Kate, en train d'observer les lieux.

« Ils prient ou ils sont en train de se transformer en statue ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est toi le spécialiste ».

« Peut-être qu'ils sont en plein processus et que... »

« Castle ! » l'interrompit Beckett dans un murmure.

Elle eut un mouvement de tête insistant en direction des fidèles, et plissa des yeux pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. La question n'était pas de savoir si elle y croyait ou non. Mais si ses gens étaient effectivement en train de prier ou de se recueillir, cela nécessitait un minimum de respect.

Castle leva le nez, observant les poutres du plafond, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, pendant que Kate restait aussi immobile qu'une statue, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il finit par baisser la tête, il vit cependant l'infime mouvement que Kate venait de faire pour regarder sa montre.

« Impatiente ? »

« Oh tais-toi » articula-t-elle silencieusement en détournant le regard, gênée.

Rick prit une profonde inspiration, et se décida à compter les nœuds dans le bois de la poutre juste au-dessus de la tête. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'une petite mélodie résonnait dans la salle. Jusqu'à ce que Kate lui assène un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Quoi ? » chuchota-t-il, surpris de voir que plusieurs têtes s'étaient légèrement tournés dans leur direction.

« Ton téléphone ! » souffla Kate.

Puis il réalisa. Il n'avait pas mis son téléphone en silencieux. Il farfouilla dans ses poches à toute vitesse, essayant de retrouver son portable.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il en chuchotant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Allo ? » marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il décrocha enfin l'appareil. « Oui, juste... juste une petite seconde... »

Il tenta tant bien que mal d'atteindre la porte en silence, mais elle grinça horriblement lorsqu'il il parvint enfin.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il encore dans un murmure en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant la maladresse de Castle. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard droit devant elle, elle remarqua les regards agacés de plusieurs disciples.

« … Désolée » murmura-t-elle avec une légère grimace.

[***]

Castle eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se souvent des deux statues d'anges postées devant la salle de prière ou du lieu de culte ou... enfin il ne savait pas exactement comment il devait appeler cet endroit.. Il les regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis il sembla se souvenir que quelqu'un lui parlait au téléphone, et il colla le combiné contre son oreille, refusant de quitter les statues des yeux.

« Oui ? ».

« C'est moi. Richard ».

« Oh. Euh... bonjour ».

« Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir dû... partir précipitamment. Je ne pensais pas que... ».

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas grave. Enfin... tu... tu as du travail et euh... ».

Et c'était vraiment très bizarre, je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire, ou faire, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir recommencer poursuivit Castle dans son esprit.

« Comment... comment va Alexis ? Elle... elle tient le coup ? ».

« Oui. Oui elle va bien. Elle a été très contente de te rencontrer tu sais ».

« Oui. Moi aussi ».

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes, puis la voix de son père demanda, presque timidement :

« Et... et toi ? Ça va ? Rien... d'inhabituel ? »

« Je... travaille sur un meurtre. Rien d'extraordinaire » lâcha Castle, d'un ton qu'il espéra détendu.

Puis il sembla réaliser ce que venait de dire son père. Il avait comme l'impression que cette question innocente ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça.

« Est-ce que... tout va bien ? Je veux dire... je devrais m'inquiéter de... de ne pas pas aller bien... rapidement ou... ».

« Non, tout va bien Rick. Appelle-moi en cas de besoin, d'accord ? ».

« Oui. Oui, pas de problème, je euh... »

Castle eut un moment d'hésitation. Il ne savait pas comment terminer cette conversation. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent un peu timide.

« Je euh... je dois y aller. Tu sais... l'affaire. Mais euh... je... j'essaierais de rappeler. Ou... ou toi tu... ».

« Porte-toi bien Rick ».

« Oui, toi aussi » répondit-il maladroitement.

Il rabattit le clapet du vieux téléphone, et fourra rapidement l'objet dans la poche de son manteau. Il devait le dire à Kate.

[***]

Esposito gardait les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules, le col relevé. Il avançait droit devant lui, sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le parc, il eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait le type qu'il cherchait. Il se saisit du téléphone de Pavel, dans sa poche, envisageant pendant une seconde d'appeler son interlocuteur pour le localiser, mais il renonça. C'était risqué de l'effrayer et de le perdre. Il pénétra dans le parc, épiant les alentours. Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer de deviner... Sauf que tout le monde ici avait l'air d'avoir une attitude suspecte à ses yeux. Que ce soit ces gamins assis sur un banc en train de se passer un joint, ou ce type adossé à un arbre. Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. S'il était son frère, et qu'il avait envie de se griller un joint sans avoir à craindre d'être vu... où irait-il ?

Il se remit en route, à la recherche des toilettes publiques du parc. Il finit par les trouver, après quelques minutes de déambulations. Sa main se resserra sur la crosse de son arme, au travers de sa poche, et il jeta un prudent coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il y avait une ombre au fond de la pièce.

« Putain Pavel, t'as mis le temps ! » s'exclama l'ombre en s'avançant.

Le regard du gamin s'agrandit lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son erreur, et il s'empressa de courir pour prendre l'autre entrée, mais Esposito le rattrapa et le plaqua fermement contre le mur crasseux et tagué des toilettes publiques.

« T'es qui toi ? »

« Je suis personne ! Putain mec lâche-moi ».

« Je crois que t'as pas compris. T'avais rendez-vous avec mon frère. Je veux savoir pourquoi ».

Esposito décolla le gamin du mur juste assez pour le plaquer dessus avec force et le sonner un peu.

« Alors ? »

« On... on devait se voir. C'est tout ».

De nouveau, Esposito décolla le gamin du mur, mais celui-ci paniqua.

« Ok ok, je vais te dire. Lâche-moi ok ».

Sans douceur, Esposito retourna le gamin pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, et lui plaqua fermement le dos contre le mur, le soulevant presque du sol alors qu'il le tenait par le col.

« On... on voulait aller voir Marco ».

« Marco ? C'est qui lui ? »

« Tu débarques mec ? » se moqua le gamin avec un sourire moqueur.

Son sourire se rétracta lorsque Javier lui lança un regard qui signifiait que oui, il débarquait, et qu'il avait intérêt à tout lui dire dans les secondes qui allaient suivre.

« C'est le boss ici. Le chef du gang. Les red wolf ».

« Et pourquoi tu devais les voir ? »

« Marco doit de la thune à Pavel. Il lui a demandé de faire un taf pour lui, et il l'a pas payé. Ça l'a énervé Pavel, alors il m'a demandé de l'aider. On a dit à essayer de trouver des trucs sur lui. Pour l'envoyer en taule. Et Pavel m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose, et qu'il voulait m'voir ».

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Je sais pas. PUTAIN MEC JE TE JURE JE SAIS PAS » hurla le gamin lorsqu'Esposito le décolla du mur une nouvelle fois.

Esposito, sourcils froncés, dévisagea le gamin pendant encore quelques secondes, puis il le lâcha.

« Et ce Marco, je le trouve où ? »

[***]

Au premier rang, Gabriel abaissa lentement ses paumes de ses mains et releva la tête. Derrière lui, ses fidèles firent de même, et le gourou se retourna.

« Merci mes amis. Nous reprendrons un peu plus tard.. Continuer d'écouter la souffrance de la planète ».

Kate, adossée contre le mur, se redressa et décroisa ses bras, voyant que les fidèles commençaient peu à peu à quitter la pièce. Elle se demandait à qui Rick téléphonait. En plus, elle l'avait vu décrocher. Ce téléphone n'avait rien à voir avec son téléphone. C'était un vieux modèle à clapet. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Castle se faufila tant bien que mal un chemin à travers le flot de personnes pour la rejoindre, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Qui c'était ? »

« Longue histoire » éluda Castle.

« Oh. Ok ».

Rick lui adressa un sourire, sans doute pour la rassurer, mais elle eut l'impression que c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, mais la voix douce de Gabriel Angelus l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce fut.

« Vous vouliez me voir... détective... Kate Beckett je présume. Et voici sans doute Richard Castle ».

« Enchanté » renchérit aussitôt Castle en lui tendant la main.

Les yeux gris clairs de Gabriel se posèrent sur la main tendue de Castle, la considéra pendant quelques secondes, puis vinrent croiser son regard bleu.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je me refuse à serrer la main des gens. La plupart... ne mesure pas ce que ça implique ».

« Vous voulez parler de vos dons ? » rebondit Kate.

Elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise lorsque les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur elle. Il était jeune. Peut-être une vingtaine d'années. Un sourire vint lentement étirer ses lèvres fines.

« Vous n'êtes pas la première sceptique que je rencontre détective. Vous pouvez choisir d'y croire ou non, je ne prétends forcer la conscience de personne. Mais en vous serrant la main, je vous assure que vous n'aurez plus aucun secret pour moi. Je sais à quel point cela peut être intrusif, et je refuse de l'être ».

« Vous venez vraiment du futur ? » souffla Castle, qui le regardait d'un air impressionné.

Gabriel eut un sourire amusé, et Kate en profita pour écraser rapidement le pied de Richard. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de questions.

« Revenons en à l'affaire qui nous préoccupe. Connaissez-vous cette femme ? » demanda Kate en sortant la photo d'Heather du dossier qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

« Bien sûr. C'est l'une de mes compagnes. Heather Ledrige ».

« Compagne ? ».

« Dans un sens très amical » s'empressa de préciser Gabriel en se tournant vers Castle. « Tous les gens présents ici sont mes compagnons, et mes amis ».

« Même Heather ? » questionna Kate.

« Evidemment. Pourquoi aurais-je fait une différence pour elle ? »

« Parce qu'elle était une journaliste enquêtant sur votre culte ? »

Gabriel les regarda poliment tour à tour, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi cette information aurait dû le pousser à avoir une relation différente avec Heather. Un peu désorientée, Kate tourna lentement la tête vers Rick. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. Gabriel n'était même pas surpris.

« Vous... le saviez ? »

« Personne ne peut rien me cacher vous savez. Elle m'a dit pourquoi elle était ici, et je l'ai autorisé à rester ».

« Et quelles raisons vous a-t-elle donné ? »

« Elle a dit avoir été envoyé par quelqu'un pour retrouver l'une des personnes que j'avais... 'endoctriné ' ».

Il avait lâché ce dernier mot du bout des lèvres, comme s'il le répugnait.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? Vous n'endoctrinez pas les gens ? »

Gabriel tourna de nouveau la tête vers Castle. Il avait l'air en colère.

« Je n'endoctrine personne. Toutes les personnes ici présentes le sont par choix. Elles peuvent partir quand elles le désirent. Certaines ne croient même pas que je viens du futur. Corrigez-moi, mais le but d'un gourou n'est pas d'être cru par ses fidèles jusque dans les moindres détails de sa doctrine ? »

« Euh... si... » marmonna Castle, mal à l'aise, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Kate pour lui réclamer son aide.

« Et quelle est cette doctrine ? ».

« Sauver cette planète. Dans quelques décennies, elle sera tellement polluée qu'il sera impossible d'y vivre. J'essaie d'inverser la tendance, à mon niveau. Les dons de mes compagnons servent à financer des installations écologiques. Cette propriété est entièrement autonome en énergie renouvelable. Nos eaux usées sont entièrement recyclées. Et chacun sait à quoi son argent a servi ».

« Alors pourquoi Heather vous... accusait d'endoctriner des gens si vous cherchez à les aider ? »

« Je suppose qu'on l'a induite en erreur ».

« C'est-à-dire ? » insista Kate.

« Elle recherchait quelqu'un. Ian. Elle lui a d'ailleurs parlé plusieurs fois sans le savoir. Je lui ai conseillé de changer de nom ».

« Vous avez son nom de famille ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais je ne vous le communiquerais pas ».

« Vous êtes conscient que la rétention d'information est un délit ? »

« Oui. Mais si je vous le dis, vous vous empresserez de contacter la famille d'Ian, et je m'y refuse. Il est arrivé ici en demandant une protection, que je lui ai offerte ».

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Castle.

« C'est entre lui et moi » répondit Gabriel d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

« Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas les implications. Heather a été retrouvée dans l'une des robes que portent vos disciples, alors qu'elle recherchait quelqu'un ici. Pour l'instant, tous les éléments pointent en votre direction ».

« Vous voulez m'arrêter ? » s'enquit doucement le jeune homme.

Kate se retint de se mordiller la lèvre. Elle mourait d'envie de poursuivre cette interrogatoire au poste. Il y avait quelque chose qui la mettait réellement mal à l'aise chez Gabriel. Comme si son regard suffisait pour qu'il devine chaque recoin de votre âme. Gabriel sembla comprendre tout seul qu'il ne risquait aucunement d'être arrêté puisqu'il sourit à Kate, et poursuivit :

« Je parlerais à Ian. S'il désire vous parlez de son histoire, je l'emmènerais moi-même au poste. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Avez-vous besoin d'être raccompagnés vers la sortie ? »

« Ça ira » assura Kate. « Merci de votre temps ».

Castle renchérit d'un mouvement de tête, avant de s'empresser de suivre Kate.

[***]

Javier s'arrêta en face d'un immeuble délabré. La plupart des fenêtres était cassée, et la porte d'entrée ne tenait plus que sur un gond, mais deux jeunes hommes étaient postés devant celle-ci, les mains profondément enfoncées dans leurs poches. Javier prit une profonde inspiration, puis il traversa la rue, s'avançant d'un pas déterminé vers l'immeuble.

« Hey, tu te crois où toi ? » l'arrêta l'un des deux gorilles.

L'autre s'avança également vers lui, d'un air menaçant, essayant probablement de l'intimider.

« Je viens voir Marco. On a des affaires à régler lui et moi ».

« J'suis pas au courant de ça ».

« Comme si le boss allait partager ça avec toi » se moqua Esposito.

Les deux hommes de mains échangèrent un regard, et Esposito ajouta :

« Tu préfères quoi ? Ne pas me laisser passer et te faire buter par le boss quand il saura la thune que tu lui as fait perdre ou me laisser passer ? »

Les deux gorilles s'entre-regardèrent, puis l'un deux sembla céder.

« Merci » ironisa presque Esposito.

Il pénétra dans l'immeuble d'un pas assuré et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Le gamin lui avait dit que Marco était installé au 3e étage, quatrième porte à gauche. Arrivé sur le bon palier, il s'avança dans le couloir, rendant leur regard aux gardes qui le toisaient sévèrement lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Celui qui était posté devant la porte qui l'intéressait grogna lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui, mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Je dois voir Marco ».

Le gorille le regarda de la tête aux pieds, renifla, puis s'écarta pour ouvrir la porte. Javier se glissa dans l'espace entre l'encadrement et le corps du gorille, puis il regarda la porte se fermer derrière lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, il commençait à se dire que ça avait été une très mauvaise idée. Il était seul, dans un immeuble blindé de délinquants armés, au 4e étage.

« T'es qui toi ? »

« Un ami de Pavel ».

« Oh. Il a reçu mon message à ce que je vois ».

« Tu parles des coups de couteau ? »

« Faut pas déconner avec moi » lâcha Marco avec un sourire moqueur, presque sadique. « Mais j'vais être sympa. Il me laisse avec la petite Maria, et je veux bien lui foutre la paix. En admettant qu'il survive ».

Les poings d'Esposito se contractèrent sous l'effet de la colère et il s'avança vers le jeune homme. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, et le plaqua fermement contre le mur.

« Tu le laisses tranquille. Lui, et toute sa famille. Ou je te jure que je vais revenir, et te buter ».

« T'es sanguin mon pote. Tu veux te la faire aussi la petite ? » se moqua Marco.

« J'entends encore parler de toi, et t'es mort » siffla Esposito. « Pavel renonce à ce que tu lui dois, en échange tu le lâches, compris ? »

« Ouai, compris ».

Il lâcha le caïd et se recula. Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de se détourner et de tambouriner à la porte pour que le gorille lui ouvre.

La porte s'était refermée derrière le policier que Marco desserra sa main de l'objet qu'il avait dérobé à Esposito pendant qu'il le plaquait contre le mur. Un badge d'officier de police. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et pressa la touche « une ». Il y eut quelques tonalités, puis on décrocha.

« Ouai, c'est moi. Le type qui va sortir. Ouai, le latino baraqué. Nan, vous le buttez pas. Vous vous contentez de l'amener où vous savez. Ouai c'est ça. Hey les mecs ! » s'exclama Marco au dernier moment, avant de raccrocher. « Vous me l'abîmez pas ».

[***]

« J'ai quelque chose sur le meurtre » annonça fièrement Kevin.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur la robe ou le tatouage ? »

« Parce que ça ne serait pas vraiment une découverte » renchérit Castle. « Tous les disciples des Anges Pleureurs portaient le même genre de tenue, et la plupart avait ces ailes dans le dos ».

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec la robe, ou le tatouage » renchérit Kevin. « J'ai bien mieux ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'ai la cause du meurtre » parada le policier.

Kate, qui s'était replongée dans le dossier des mails d'Heather, redressa soudain la tête.

« J'ai rendu visite à l'assistante de rédaction, mais ça n'a rien donné, elle a été incapable de me donner des détails supplémentaires. Comme j'étais revenu avant vous, j'ai décidé de jeter un autre coup d'œil aux caméras de surveillance. On a pas de vue direct sur la mort d'Heather, mais j'ai quand même réussi à trouver... ceci ».

Kevin ouvrit son dossier et en sortir une photographie de la place où le corps avait été retrouvé.

« Cette ombre, c'est le corps d'Heather » indiqua-t-il. « Vous ne remarquez rien d'autre ? »

Kate attrapa la photo pour regarder de plus près, tandis que Castle se levait pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Je ne vois rien de... » commença Kate.

« C'est quoi ça ? » coupa au même moment l'écrivain.

Ils se turent tous les deux, plissant des yeux au même moment pour essayer de mieux voir.

« C'est quoi cette ombre ? » demanda Kate.

« L'arme du crime » répondit fièrement Kevin. « Il se trouve qu'hier, une grue se trouvait à quelques mètres de la scène du crime. C'est cette ombre, que vous voyez sur la photo. C'est ça qui a tué Heather. Elle est tombée de là-haut. J'ai retrouvé la compagnie à qui appartient cette grue, il s'avère qu'ils l'ont déplacé très tôt ce matin-là, ils en avaient besoin sur un autre chantier ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait sur une grue ? »

« Aucune idée ».

« Tu crois que c'était prémédité ? Peut-être que notre meurtrier savait que la grue allait être retirer le lendemain ».

« J'en sais rien » marmonna Kate pour elle-même.

« Vous pensez que c'est le gourou ? » demanda Kevin.

« Je pense pas. Il n'a... pas la tête d'un tueur. Il n'a même pas le profil d'un gourou. Il... n'arnaque pas les gens. Il veut les aider et sauver la planète ».

« Tu es sceptique » remarqua Castle d'un ton neutre.

« Tu connais beaucoup de personnes comme lui ? »

« Certains ont encore de la noblesse d'esprit. La volonté de se battre de toutes ses forces pour une cause qui les dépasse, et qui semble perdue d'avance ».

« Je n'y crois pas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait effectivement tué Heather. Il a dû demander à quelqu'un de le faire ».

« Oh, désolé » s'excusa Kevin en décrochant son téléphone. « Je reviens » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Castle le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas, puis il tourna la tête vers Kate.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Je sais pas ».

« Tu... ne sais pas ? » s'étonna à moitié Castle.

« J'envisageais de prendre un bain. Peut-être avec un verre de vin et un bon livre ».

« Ça a l'air bien. Si je puis me permettre, je pense que ce serait encore mieux avec une option dîner aux chandelles. Peut-être même un massage ».

« Je vais me contenter du bain ».

Rick fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de... différent chez Kate. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la propriété de Gabriel Angélus, elle avait l'air distante. Et là encore, il sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, elle répondait avec une pointe d'ironie qui le faisait sourire. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça. Ça ressemblait presque à de la froideur.

« Kate est-ce que... »

« On a un problème » coupa aussitôt Kevin en revenant vers eux.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kate.

Son coéquipier était pâle comme un linge.

« C'était la sœur d'Esposito, il lui a donné mon numéro et lui a dit d'appeler s'il ne revenait pas au bout de deux heures. Elle croit que quelque chose d'horrible est arrivée ».

« Javier a une sœur ? » s'étonna Castle ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que son frère a été poignardé, et qu'Espo est parti enquêté. Elle a dit qu'une dame docteure était venue soigner son frère ».

« Lanie » lâchèrent Castle et Kate en même temps.

Kate se leva et attrapa sa veste.

« Préviens Gates, je vais voir Lanie, essaie d'avoir des renforts, d'accord ? »


End file.
